


Angels and Archangels

by Jubilee44



Series: Peaky Blinders [4]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Character, Canon-Typical Gang Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Like swearing every other word, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 29,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: A collection for Peaky Blinders one-shots. Just brief (or not so much) pieces that I don't intend on expanding into a full fic. Hoping to tackle all sorts including Alfie/Tommy, original characters, different AUs, and platonic relationships.





	1. Love is Blind

Everyone in Camden Town always greeted Alfie. Whether it was a tip of the hat, a polite greeting, or simply keeping out of his way. Hardly anyone caught his eye though. He merely grunted in brief acknowledgment to those who greeted him. There were only a few people he truly interacted with on his walk from his flat to the bakery.

His elderly neighbor who knew his mother, the postman, and the boy at the corner who gave him the daily paper.

“Morning, Mr. Solomons.” The boy greeted with a bright smile. The gangster was his best customer. Always consistent and always gave a little extra.

“Morning, Timothy.” Alfie reached into his pocket to retrieve a few coins. “How’re the headlines?”

“Going on ‘bout all the strikes, sir.” The boy handed him the newspaper. “Communists.”

“Fucking hell,” Alfie muttered and bid Timothy a good morning before moving along. He glanced up from the front page of the paper and noticed possibly the biggest dog he’d ever seen. Previously it had been Cyril but this dog had to be more than ten stone. An absolute sucker for dogs, he decided to go over and ask about him.

Standing beside the massive Newfoundland was a petite woman with a thin cane in hand. She kept the dog’s leather lead gripped tightly in her hand. Her ashy brown hair was pinned up and partially hidden beneath a dark maroon cloche hat.

“That’s quite a beast you’ve got there,” Alfie said as he approached the woman.

Her head tilted slightly toward him but her eyes remained straight ahead. Still, Alfie could see a smile form on her face. “Thank you.” She spoke softly.

“Fucking hell, like a horse.” He remarked and took in the dog’s heavy black coat and bushy tail. “A Newfie, innit?”

The woman still didn’t turn to look at him. She nodded slightly. “Yes, his name is Pilot.”

“That right…I’ve got a bull mastiff. But he ain’t nearly this big.” He chuckled and reached out his hand for Pilot to sniff. Instead, the dog remained absolutely still, ignoring him just as the woman appeared to be. Alfie frowned. Cyril could hardly contain himself when a stranger came to pat him. “Don’t like people?”

“He’s trained not to lose focus.” The woman replied and slightly turned her head in the direction of his voice. That’s when Alfie noticed her eyes were clouded over. It wasn’t a foreign sight to him, it was exactly the way his young cousin’s looked.

“Sorry, didn’t realize…” Alfie cleared his throat and felt embarrassed. Such an unfamiliar feeling. “Me cousin is blind. She’s got a dog too. A nice Labrador.”

The woman didn’t seem to mind his mistake. She merely smiled and nodded.

“Name’s Alfie. You from around here?”

“Yes, I’m Caroline. I’m Julia’s niece.” The woman said and gently rested a hand on Pilot’s head that stood just above her hips.

“Oh right, yeah…” He ran a hand over his beard. Julia was a big figure in the Jewish community. Especially when she began a charity for the blind. The woman had told Alfie the reason for starting the charity, citing her niece who was born blind. But he’d never met Caroline before.

“You donate a good sum of money to her charity.” She spoke so gently but had steady confidence behind her voice. She wasn’t timid or afraid of the world despite her disability.

“Right, well, think is great what she does, innit?” The gangster began to realize he was staring at Caroline. She was beautiful, a beautiful Jewish woman, the kind of woman his mother always wanted him to find. He swallowed hard.

“Of course.” Caroline nodded. “She speaks very highly of you, my aunt. What is it that you do?”

He furrowed his brow and glanced down at Pilot for a moment. “Me? I own a bakery. One down the road, end of Bonnie Street.” 

“I didn’t picture you being a baker.” She admitted with an amused smile passing over her pink lips. “My aunt makes you out to be a big scary man.”

Alfie chuckled sheepishly and shook his head. “Don’t believe everything you hear, love.”

“I tend not to.” Caroline reached out an arm. “You could escort me. I’ll be traveling past Bonnie Street. You can tell me about your bull mastiff.”

He raised an eyebrow. Most people were too intimidated to be close to him. They were afraid of the reputation he held. What they saw scared him. What they heard about him scared them even more. “Sure.” He carefully took her arm in his, escorting her down the street.

Pilot began walking to her left, the large dog plodding along dutifully. He didn’t care if Alfie was there or not, he would guide Caroline, his job was never done.

“What’s his name?”

“Cyril,” Alfie answered. It was strangely relaxing being in her presence. She soothed him and it felt like the world around them was muted. “S’an idiot.”

Caroline laughed. “Oh, I’m sure that’s not true.”

“Nah, tripped, right, on his own fucking feet this morning.” He told her. “Would be the worse seeing-eye dog. Would lead me right into the fucking cut.”

It was lovely listening to her laugh so genuinely. “But you love him.”

“’Course. Had him since he was just a little runt. Found him tossed on the side of the fucking road. All ‘lone in the rain.”

“Oh, how awful.” Caroline frowned. “How could someone abandon him?”

“Fucking soulless person, that’s who,” Alfie grunted in agreement. “You’ll hafta meet him though. He’s a love, ain’t as well behaved as Pilot is.” He could hardly believe how silent and subtle such a large dog was.

Caroline smiled. “I would like that.” She disagreed with her aunt who said Alfie was crooked. Julia respected the man for donating to the charity but she sure as hell didn’t trust the man. But Caroline couldn’t imagine a man who rescued a puppy from death would be crooked. There was so much she didn’t know but there was so much she wanted to know.

“Yeah? I’ll bring him ‘long to work tomorrow. Will you be out for a walk?” He wondered hopefully.

“I was planning on it.” She stopped when she felt Alfie standstill in front of a building. She heard the sounds of men shouting back and forth inside.

“Then I’ll see you ‘round. Try to make sure Cyril’s on his best behavior.” Alfie smiled and reluctantly let his arm slip away from her.

“I’m looking forward to it.” Caroline smiled. “Have a good day, Mr. Solomons. Come along, Pilot.”

Alfie stood by the doors of the bakery, watching her walk off with Pilot, her cane tapping on the ground. How wonderful it was to not be judged based on appearances. It was an interesting concept and he wanted to explore it further with Caroline.


	2. Ice Cold (TommyxOC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy returns from the war to his wife, daughter, and the son he's never met before.

When Alice met him, his eyes were as blue as the clear summer sky. His smile brightened her life and she was the reason he breathed. They wed when they were eighteen. Out among the vardos, bright-eyed and innocent. Breathless from dancing all night together with the fires roaring. Eager to discover how life would be now that their souls were intertwined.

When they were twenty-one, Mary-Anne came along. Red-faced and screaming like a true Shelby. Everything was meant to be perfect from that moment on. Husband and wife. Father, mother, and daughter. Tommy was a wild soul but he was a loving man and would never do anything that would bring harm to his wife or daughter.

When war struck, Alice desperately tried to hold onto the family she had formed. Tried to block out the chaos the world had devolved into. But Tommy was ripped from her arms before she could even try to make him stay. She was left five-months pregnant with a three-year-old who sobbed for daddy to come home every night.

But there was no way of going back to the way they once were. The hardest part of Alice’s life was seeing the change in her husband when he returned from France. A change that would stick, would become a permanent part of the man she loved.

“Daddy!” Mary-Ann screeched when she saw Tommy in the thick crowd of soldiers and their loved ones.

Tommy’s face lit up. He picked up his daughter. “Look at you.” He kissed her cheek. “You’ve grown twice as big since I saw you last.”

Alice already felt the tears sting her eyes. She’d been crying off and on the entire day. It took all the patience in the world to wait for him. She’d been waiting so long. “Tommy.” She cried softly.

“Hello, love.” He murmured softly. His eyes fell to the young boy in her arms and his heart stuttered. He peered up at his father with the same piercing blue eyes.

“This is Robert.” His wife said shakily. How did you introduce a father to his son who was already three years old? “Bobby, this is your dad.”

The boy smiled shyly but clung to his mother. He buried his face in the crook of Alice’s neck.

“Hello, Bobby.” Tommy smiled warmly. “I know you don’t know me.” His throat tightened. It was unbearable to watch his son grow through the occasional photograph he received in the sparse letters that actually made it to him in the trenches. But it lifted his spirits and gave him a reason to keep fighting. There were three very good reasons to make it back to Birmingham. Two little children who needed their father and a woman who needed her husband.

“Bobby’s three,” Mary-Anne explained and promptly held up four fingers.

Tommy chuckled and gently lowered her pinky finger. “That’s three.”

The little girl stared at her hands for a moment, mentally counting, her lips mouthing the numbers she was just starting to learn. “Oh right!” She smiled and held three fingers right in her father’s face.

“That’s right.” He kissed her hand and reached to pull his wife close. The four of them stood there on the train platform, Tommy’s arms wrapping around them and keeping them safe.

Mary-Anne chattered on the entire way back to Six Watery Lane, telling her father about all he’d missed. He listened intently, nodding and making noises of agreement. He held his wife’s hand tightly, reassuring her he was there and not a dream. Robert continued peeking out behind the curtain of Alice’s hair to look at Tommy. When their eyes met, he’d giggled shyly and buried his face again.

The flat was still the same. The cramped, but cozy space they’d made into a home. Finn excitedly greeted his older brother and Tommy was amazed to see how big he’d gotten. He could hardly even pick him up and throw him over his shoulder like he used to. From there, he was passed from family member to family member. Arthur and John returned home and announced a celebration at the Garrison, the pub that Arthur swore he would own one day.

Tommy decided to stay behind for a bit though to spend more time with his family. Overexcited, Mary-Anne quickly crashed and fell asleep in the room she shared with Robert. The little boy also went down for a nap, giving Tommy time alone with Alice.

“Oh God, I thought you’d never come home.” Alice gasped and ran into his arms once they were in their room with the door closed.

“Never stopped thinking ‘bout you,” Tommy promised and held her tightly.

She knotted her fingers into his hair that had grown a bit longer than how it usually was. But it appeared that he’d attempted to clean up before he returned home. He was freshly shaved and someone had recently given him a haircut. “I never did either. You have no idea how happy I am now that you’re back.” She laughed tearfully and nuzzled his cheek.

“Ali, it’s alright.” He soothed and felt her hands trembling. His thumb swept the tears away from her cheeks.

“I know, I know, I know.” She felt like her entire bloodstream was electrified. Shockwaves passing every nerve each second she was with him. “I’m just afraid it’s a dream.”

“Well, better make sure it isn’t, aye?” He smiled cheekily and pressed a kiss right below her earlobe. “Want to get out of this fucking uniform.”

He didn’t need to drop another hint. Alice immediately started to unbutton his shirt and he reached up to undo her hair and let it loose.

“I love you.” Tommy murmured and backed up to the bed, bringing him with her.

“Love you too,” Alice replied breathlessly and brought him into a deep kiss.

After reuniting on an intimate level, Alice began to get dressed again, knowing the kids would wake up soon and Tommy would head off to the Garrison. But her husband idled. He tugged on his boxers but lay back in bed to smoke a cigarette.

Alice picked up Tommy’s uniform off the ground and began to fold it up. “Want me to store this away?” She asked, carefully smoothing over the slightly weathered material.

“No.” He shook his head. “You can toss it.”

She looked at him and for the first time, noticed his eyes had gone cold. They were far from the summer sky that she once knew. The warmth disappeared the moment she mentioned the uniform. It made her pause for a moment. She wanted to ask what was wrong but of course, it was obvious. Many men had been coming back severely damaged. Some had lost limbs and some had been so deeply emotionally scarred.

Alice had hoped, maybe naively, that when Tommy returned everything would be perfectly fine. But the things he’d seen, she would never understand or be able to help him though.

“Okay…” She placed the pants and shirt on the dresser, setting the coat on top. “What about your medals?” Her fingers grazed over the cold metal and ribbons pinned to the front of the coat.

“No.” He repeated and stared ahead. There was no way he was going to keep any physical memory of that damned war around his house. It was bad enough he couldn’t scrub away the mental memories.

“Are you sure, I mean don’t you think it would be nice to show Mary and Bobby when they’re older? Show them how brave…”

“Alice, I said no.” His eyes flicked to her. The severe blue had gone so cold. Detaching himself from the horrific things he’d seen.

His wife bit her lip and nodded. “Alright.” She whispered quietly.

The room went silent but was soon interrupted by a small knock on the door. Alice opened it and smiled when she saw Robert holding his stuffed bear. “Up from your nap already?”

Tommy released some of the tension in his shoulders and stubbed out his cigarette in the ash tray on the side table. “C’mere Bobby.” He said gently. “Come say hi.” He held out his arms.

The young boy smiled but looked up at Alice for reassurance.

“Go on.” She murmured. “Go see daddy.”

He wandered over to the bed and let Tommy scoop him up. “What’ve you got there, aye?” Tommy murmured and wiggled the arm of the bear.

Robert giggled and reached over to touch his cheek. “Daddy.” He recognized the man from the photographs that his mum showed him. Now he was there in the flesh.

While Alice lingered around the door, she heard more footsteps running down the hall. Rejuvenated after her nap, Mary-Anne came dashing into the room and catapulted herself onto the bed. “Hi, daddy!” She scrambled onto his lap, jostling for space.

“Easy, easy.” Tommy chuckled and wrapped his arms around them both. “There you go.” He kissed her forehead and then Robert’s.

Alice smiled and watched him talk softly to his children. His son warming up to the man he had been waiting his entire life to meet. The chill in Tommy’s eyes had seemed to melt. But it would return. More often than Alice would’ve liked. But she was reassured that the warmth she grew to love was still there, even if hidden behind a thick wall of ice. The war had changed everything. And whether she liked it or not, things would continue to change. Tommy Shelby was about to make a name for himself.


	3. Solomons???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby Shelby makes an announcement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Linked to my completed Alfie fic, Burned, but it's alright if you haven't read it. The only thing you really need to know is that Teddy Solomons is the son of Alfie and an oc of mine.

“I’m in love with Teddy Solomons.”

Arthur Shelby was far too old for this shit. He couldn’t handle the scares that he used to be able to experience every day. Normally, he was pretty quick on his feet, maybe less so than his younger self. But the announcement from his niece completely caught him off guard. So much so that he spat out his whiskey.

The eldest Shelby was sat with his brother at the Garrison, a few hours before it was due to open for the night. It was a little odd because Tommy seldom visited Birmingham. He was far too busy in the Commons to visit Small Heath. Likewise, Ruby rarely traveled back and forth. Either she was in London or in Warwickshire.

“Solomons?” Arthur sputtered, his face already turning red.

Tommy stood behind the bar much calmer than his brother. A hint of a smug smile crossed his face. He knew almost instantly that the two young adults were going to spark up something. The way Teddy could hardly speak clearly in front of her and the way Ruby’s fair complexion turned bright red under his eyes.

“You’ve met up with him again?” Tommy asked.

Arthur was practically spasming with anger. “As in Alfie Solomons?!”

“Yes.” Ruby held her head high, her lips pursed. She looked just like her mother when she gave him that confident look. “Several times, in fact, and I love him.”

“Tom!” Arthur erupted. “You knew ‘bout this?”

“Easy, brother,” Tommy replied coolly. “The two met when I was going to see Louise’s new foal. He’s a very respectable young man.”

Ruby was a little surprised by her father’s steady demeanor. She expected there to be an issue, like the issue her uncle was clearly having. “Well-well, yes he is.” She hesitated and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Why on Earth was he being so nonchalant about the whole issue. When she was younger, Ruby had declared her love for one of the Lee boys. Granted she was only fourteen and it was simply because the teenager could tame any unruly horse. When Tommy heard the news, he had a fit and threatened the boy to stay far, far, _far,_ away from his beloved daughter.

So that was that. Ruby never saw the boy again. But now she was confessing her adoration for the son of an old colleague. Rival? Friend? The details were murky.

“Louise said he served during the Second War.” Tommy poured himself and his brother another glass of whiskey.

Arthur gave him a flustered glare. Like Ruby, he was bewildered by Tommy’s reaction.

“Yes.” Ruby nodded.

Tommy beckoned for his daughter to sit at the bar and poured her a gin and tonic. Warily, she sat down beside her uncle. “Where did he serve?”

“France. Like you.” Ruby replied. “He was hurt by a grenade. You should see the scar, nearly lost his entire leg. He’s so brave.” She chewed on her lip when she thought of the handsome young man who had won her over.

“You’ve seen the scar?” Arthur demanded. “On his leg? Under what fucking circumstances!?”

“Pral.” Tommy hushed him.

“We went swimming behind his home in Surrey.” Ruby lifted her chin again, pretending not to be bothered. “It isn’t 1920, Uncle Arthur.”

“Fucking…kids these days!” He threw up his hands.

“I’m not a kid!” She argued. “I’m an adult and so is Teddy. He almost died serving our country just like you lot did so you shouldn’t treat him and fucking differently! He goes to university and he’s fucking smarter than any of you. And he loves me.”

Arthur grimaced but shut his mouth, for the time being, downing the fresh drink Tommy put in front of him.

“And he loves horses,” Ruby added, her blue eyes glancing over to her father. 

Tommy nodded in acknowledgment. “I know. Mrs. Carleton told me he’s a very gifted rider. Perhaps we ought to invite him on a hunt at Arrow House.” He suggested. “We can see what sort of a shot he is.”

Ruby’s eyes lit up. “Really?” She jumped up and reached over the bar to hug her father tightly. “Thank you, daddy, I’ll call him right now!” She left the Garrison so quickly that she nearly tipped over the stool she was sitting on.

Arthur pouted in his seat. “I don’t like it, Tom.” He muttered.

“He’s nothing like Alfie.” He assured his brother. “And it doesn’t matter what either of us says anymore. She’s going to see him whether we like it or not.”

Arthur grumbled his discontent but just shook his head. "Shelby women, aye?" 

"I'm afraid she won't be one for much longer." Tommy sighed and briefly wondered what Alfie would've done if he were still alive. A Shelby and a Solomons. Perhaps he would assume the world was crumbling. 


	4. All in Good Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one-shot of Teddy and Ruby just because I couldn't get this idea out of my head.

Teddy thought it was such a good idea. His brother-in-law had suggested he bring along the mare on the hunt. Apparently she was a gift from the Lees and she was very green, hardly broken in at all.

But Charlie said he would be more than capable. And Teddy did not want to shy away from such a task. He’d only been married to Ruby for a little under a year, they’d been engaged for six months and dating for three years. Despite that amount of time, Teddy was still slightly terrified of the Shelby boys. He wasn’t too keen on Arthur unexpectedly grabbing him by the shoulders and jostling him around, he sweated under Tommy’s icy eyes, and didn’t care for Finn’s scathing remarks about his university studies. But it was all in love, at least that’s what Ruby said. Charlie was perhaps the hardest on Teddy, but as the older brother, it was to be expected.

Moments after the engagement at a family event, Charlie hugged Teddy, only to whisper in his ear.

“If you ever break her heart, I’ll fucking gut you and make you eat your intestines.”

All in good fun.

~~~~~~~~~

“You think you can handle her, Teddy?” Tommy asked as they began down the trail.

“That’s what he was asking himself when he proposed to Ruby.” Isaiah jeered and exchanged grins with Finn.

“Oi, enough.” Tommy glared at them. “Fucking beautiful day out, don’t want you idiots ruining it. Now jog on.” He shooed them off and began walking side by side with Teddy.

The young man’s face had gone a little pink. “She was steady on the cross-ties, didn’t fuss much when I tacked her up. Erm, not Ruby I uh-meaning the horse.”

Tommy chuckled and lit up a cigarette. “I knew your father very well. Not as well as your mother of course. But I did see a different side to him.”

A hint of a smile crept onto Teddy’s face. Before, he only used to get sad when Alfie was brought up. But as he grew into a man, he learned to accept the wisdom. Accept the things he never knew about the mysterious man. To listen to the people who had a clearer memory of him. They were his key to getting closer to his late father. “Mum said he was rough around the edges.”

“We were raised very similarly. Raised poor on the streets so we grew to have a rough side.” Tommy agreed, his eyes on the trail ahead of them, steadily moving along with his horse’s smooth walk. “He was fucking clever though. Never could underestimate him ‘less you wanted to get cut.” He let out a sigh, exhaling smoke into the foggy air. “I remember when he told me you were born. Just a little bit before Ruby was born. There was something in his eyes that I’d never seen before. He cared about your mother and you very deeply. That night he was willing to risk his life for you both.”

Teddy listened with bated breath. He wanted his father-in-law to tell him everything. Describe every interaction with Alfie. What was said, what they did, what he looked like, what his emotions were. He wanted to shed more light on the man in the photographs and the man in his dreams.

“You’re not much like him. Not in the way he conducted business.” Tommy clarified before the young man wilted in shame. “But I see the way you look at my daughter. It’s the same look that your father had. I know you would risk your life in order to save her.”

That was a no brainer for Teddy. If it came down to himself or Ruby, he wouldn’t have to think twice about it. “Of course. I would never let her be hurt.”

Tommy smiled slightly and nodded. “That’s how you and Alfie are alike. And it’s a good thing too. Loyalty is well-liked in this family.”

Before Teddy could say anything else, they came across a glen with tall grass. Isaiah, Finn, and Charlie had gone ahead and began hunting through the grass. Without warning, one of them shot wildly into the air.

The young horse under Teddy spooked and began to buck. He did his best to stay on but soon found himself thrown into the ground.

For a moment, he hadn’t even realized what happened. His thoughts became a little fuzzy. All he could process was the sound of the mare galloping off without him. Then, Tommy’s voice found his ears. He was ordering someone to catch the horse as he dismounted and jogged over to Teddy.

“You alright?” The Blinder knelt down and tried to assess any damage. “D’you hit your head?”

Teddy blinked a few times. “Don’t think so.” He groaned when he tried to move. “Can’t feel my fucking arm.”

“Think you landed on it.” Tommy reached out. “I’ll help you sit up. Easy then...”

“Fuck!” Teddy shouted when the movement caused a sharp pain shoot up his arm and into his collarbone.

“Easy, easy. Try to stay still.” Tommy stood. “Curly! D’we have any wraps for the horse’s legs?”

There were a number of footsteps that came running over. Arthur had managed to wrangle in the spooked mare while Isaiah, Finn, and Charlie came to see what the commotion was.

“Couldn’t handle her, Ted?” Charlie chuckled when he saw his brother-in-law sitting in the mud, clutching his arm.

“Oi!” Tommy grabbed his son by the back of the neck. “You fucking warn us when you’re going to shoot, you know that.” He scolded. “Now you can go back to the house with Teddy and explain to your sister what you’ve fucking done to her husband.” He smacked him on the face and went back to tend to Teddy. He did his best to create a makeshift sling with the leg wraps Curly had brought over. “And you better fucking hope that horse isn’t injured either. Now go.” He ordered.

Charlie grimaced but threw his rifle over his shoulder. “C’mon.” He held a hand out to Teddy to help him up.

~~~~~~~~~~

The two walked back down the muddy trail, Teddy clutching his arm, the wraps loosely supporting it.

“I didn’t mean to get you thrown, mate,” Charlie said after a few minutes of silence. “I really did think you would be able to ride her. Rubes always talks about how great of a rider you are.”

“It’s alright,” Teddy replied gently. He didn’t blame his brother-in-law for the incident. All in good fun, right?

Charlie shoved his hands into his pockets. “We’re all just tryna wind you up, you know that right?”

“Oh no, I…Ruby mentioned it wasn’t in malice.”

“Thing is, you’re Alfie Solomons’ son. Y’know people still talk about him? Talk about what he was like and you’re just-you’re very different.”

Teddy might’ve been irked had if not been for the conversation he just had with Tommy. Perhaps he wasn’t capable of the violence his father inflicted. But he would protect his own no matter what.

Charlie chuckled, interrupting Teddy’s thoughts. “You should slug Isaiah for what he said ‘bout Ruby.” He mentioned. “We all want to see if you can throw a punch.”

‘Oh, I’d rather not.” Yes, he’d never been in a fight before but none of the Peaky Blinders needed to know that.

Disappointed, Charlie sighed. “Alright then, I guess Ruby’ll handle it. She’ll never let me live this down.”

“She doesn’t have to know any details.” The two young men exchanged smiles, agreeing to secrecy.

~~~~~~~~~~

Ruby was outside on the lawn reading with her mother when her brother and husband came walking back. She was shocked to see the state Teddy was in, shooting up out of her chair and running towards him.

“What happened?!”

“I got thrown off,” Teddy admitted. “I’m alright, though.”

Ruby glared at her brother. “You put him on that wild mare, didn’t you?” She demanded. “I told you not to fucking do that, you fucking idiot!” She emphasized every word by smacking Charlie with her book.

“Hey, hey!” Her brother tried to bat her away. “Lay off!”

“It wasn’t his fault, love, I was too confident.” Teddy intervened, holding out his good arm to stop the literary assault.

Her forehead wrinkled and she pouted. “Oh, you must be in so much pain. Come inside, _romer_ , I’ll take care of you.” She kissed his cheek and ushered him into Arrow House.

Charlie laughed and shook his head. “I’ll get you to throw a punch one of these days, Solomons!”

All in good fun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romani
> 
> Romer: Husband


	5. Language of Flowers

“Finn fancies the florist’s daughter!” Isaiah ducked to avoid a sloppily aimed punch from Finn. The youngest Shelby attempted to stop his friend from bursting into the betting shop and announcing the news, but Isaiah was persistent.

The shop was closed so it was only several family members and a few employees left lingering.

John and Arthur both burst into laughter almost instantly. Finn’s face went completely red and he shoved Isaiah. “I do not!” He attempted to save face but it was too late.

“Yes, you do.” Isaiah grinned and pulled the younger boy into a headlock, tousling his hair roughly. “He’s been hanging ‘bout the storefront all day. She came out and said hi to him and he nearly came in his fucking pants.”

“Shut up!” Finn wrestled away from him. “That’s not what happened.”

Tommy looked amused but gave his brothers a look to settle down. “The florist’s daughter. Lucy’s her name, right?” He asked in a gentler tone.

Finn looked at his shoes and nodded sheepishly. “Lucy Welch.”

“Look at him.” Arthur stood up and wrapped an arm around his brother. “Little Finn’s gone off and found himself a bird.”

“He’s growing up so fast.” John pretended to wipe tears from his eyes and clutched his cap to his chest.

“Fuck off!” Finn grumbled.

“Want us to help?” Arthur didn’t let up. He felt it was his duty as the oldest to give him a hard time. “Say she’s gotta go out with you by order of the Peaky Blinders.” He teased.

“No!” Finn could never tell if he was serious or not. “Don’t do that!”

“M’just yanking your chain.” Arthur chortled. “Sure she’d love to go dancing with ya.”

“He can’t fucking dance.” John was laughing so hard he nearly tipped backward out of his chair.

“Alright, alright, leave him be.” Tommy used the newspaper in his hand to whack John in the head. “How about you ask her out to dinner, you can take the car.”

Finn’s eyes widened. “You mean it?”

“As long as it comes back in good condition, of course.” Tommy agreed. “Just let me know and I’ll give you the keys.”

Finn swiped a pack of Tommy’s cigarettes before walking down towards the Bull Ring where the Welch’s florist shop was. He smoked every so often, normally when he was with family just to fit in. But he brought them along just to give him that Peaky Blinders image. Maybe it would win over Lucy.

As luck would have it, the young woman was arranging a few flowerpots outside of the store. She had striking red hair that had caught Finn’s eye a few weeks back. Ever since then, he hadn’t been able to get her out of his head. She’d said hi to him a few times in passing and it had made his day.

Finn was a nervous wreck by the time he reached the store. But he did everything in his power to try and come off calm. He’d seen his brothers attract the attention of the opposite sex many times before. They were confident and level-headed without a lick of anxiety to be seen. It was a trick he hadn’t quite gotten down yet. His palms were sweating and he couldn’t ignore his heart pounding in his chest.

Lucy looked up and smiled when she saw him. “Hello.”

“Hi.” Finn’s voice cracked and he could already feel his face heating up with embarrassment. He cleared his throat. “Sorry, uh, hi.”

“It’s Finn, isn’t it?” She continued adjusting the arrangement of lilies in the ceramic pot by the door. “You’re Tommy Shelby’s brother.”

“Oh, yes.” He nodded. It wasn’t completely surprising that she knew him. Most people in Birmingham were familiar with the Shelby family. He just didn’t think he was that important that people knew him by name.

“I’m Lucy.” She responded politely.

Finn knew that already. He’d asked around to get her name but didn’t want to admit that. “Think my brother knows your family.” He nodded.

“Yes, my father places bets with your brothers often. A very loyal customer of yours.”

Finn laughed a little nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. “Well…I’ve got me brother’s car for the night. Or I mean, s’the family car. Not just his…”

Lucy smiled and bent down to scoop up the watering can by her feet. “Everyone knows you Shelby boys are trouble.” The playful glint in her eyes grabbed hold of Finn.

“Small Heath has always been full of trouble.”

She laughed softly and studied the youngest Shelby. He was dressed to the nines just like his brothers always were. With the signature flat cap, he was growing right into the role of a gangster. “Well, I don’t want my family’s shop getting blown up like the Garrison.” She smirked and raised an eyebrow at him.

“N-no, no, you don’t hafta worry about anything like that. Don’t feel like you need to say yes or…”

“You’re sweet. Not like your brothers.” Lucy interrupted him she didn't want to make him have a heart attack over her coy remark. “I’d love to go out with you.”

Finn’s eyes widened, the answer completely taking him by surprise. “You would?”

“Pick me up at eight?” She nudged open the shop door. "Bring that car of yours." 

He nodded eagerly. "Yeah, I will." The two exchanged shy smiles before Lucy was called back into the shop. The youngest Shelby grinned and started to walk away, a new skip in his step. That'd show his brothers and Isaiah. 


	6. What's Written TommyxOC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy I got carried away with this one

“I’ve left you a note upstairs by the telephone.” Tommy adjusted the collar of his coat and reached for his hat. 

Emma Houseman had been working for Tommy Shelby for going on two years. She’d been hired to be Charlie’s nanny right after Grace passed away. The first few months, the young woman didn’t see much of Mr. Shelby. He was more of an apparition tied to the old estate. He always seemed to be out and would only come back at strange hours without much rhyme or reason to his visits. When he returned to spend time with his son, Emma was shut out of the room. He hardly spoke more than three words to her at a time. If Charlie was napping, he’d sulk through the house sometimes locking himself in his office or pacing up and down the upstairs hallway. Emma could tell he was around by the smell of cigarettes trailing after him. It was easier to just avoid him. 

But eventually, he worked through his grief for his late wife and became a little more cordial with Charlie’s nanny. After all, his son adored Emma always spoke about the things they did together. According to the little boy, she was very in tune with nature. She loved to take Charlie for walks on the grounds and to the stables. Often times she’d catch bugs to show Charlie, pointing out how unique they all were. She taught him to be gentle with everyone and everything. 

If Tommy was around at night, which was rare, he’d sometimes linger in the hallway outside Charlie’s room. He waited until Emma was finished telling his son a bedtime story before he went to say goodnight. He listened to her tell fantastical tales of knights and dragons, mermaids and sailors, fairies and trolls. They reminded him of the whimsical yarns he and his siblings would spin around the fire to pass the long summer nights out on the road. 

That’s when Tommy realized he had a soft spot for the woman he knew very little about. 

“I’ve written down dates that I’ll be away in London on business.” 

Emma tensed up a bit. “Oh, I uh...Mr. Shelby.” She chewed on her lip and debated whether she should confess or not. 

Tommy raised an eyebrow. “Is there an issue with that?” 

“Well, I-no issue. I just can’t exactly…” The nanny wrung her hands together and looked at the ground. 

“You can’t what?” 

“I can’t read.” Her face went red and she tried to cover up her shame and maintain her professional appearance. But it was too much. How stupid she felt to be standing in front of her employer, confessing that she couldn’t read. 

Tommy paused. Emma seemed like an intelligent enough girl. She didn’t really have the wit that his sister or aunt had but hardly any women did. She certainly wasn’t slow and sounded articulate in the brief conversations they’d had. “You read Charlie stories every night. I’ve heard you read to him.” 

Emma tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and cleared her throat. “I don’t read them, I’ve remembered them. They were stories my mum used to tell me. Some I’ve made up though.” She laughed nervously. “Charlie doesn’t really like it when I retell one story too often.” 

Although it was out of the blue, it wasn’t as if she was confessing to a murder. “Well, s’pose that’s fine.” He nodded and shrugged. “Have Mary read it to you.” Simple solution. Tommy went to leave but paused. There was a nagging thought tugging at him. He remembered how embarrassed Finn was when he struggled with reading. His younger brother always went bright red in the face whenever John or Isaiah teased him about it. He recalled the look of frustration when Finn tried to silently sound out the words he didn’t know written on the chalkboard. 

Tommy sighed and turned back around. “I’ll send around a tutor to teach you to read.” He decided. 

Emma’s eyes went wide. “Oh, Mr. Shelby, that wouldn’t be necessary. I wouldn’t want you to waste your money…” 

“Money isn’t an issue, Miss Houseman. Tuesdays, Mary will watch after Charles and someone will come to help you along.” He decided. 

Her lips parted in shock. “Thank you, Mr. Shelby.” Her voice was soft. 

He nodded and finally took his leave. 

It took months, but the tutor Tommy hired said Emma was a fast learner. Tommy was a little too busy to really keep tabs on her progress every day. But often he would inquire about how things were. Emma was still a bit shy about it but her confidence grew as she learned to read and write. 

Soon, Tommy began to hear new stories coming from Charlie’s bedroom at night. And when he glanced inside one warm summer night, he saw Emma reading from a storybook instead of conjuring the story from memory. 

Then, Tommy began to invite her to read in his study after Charlie had gone to bed. Sometimes he left her alone to enjoy the comfort of the warm, cozy room. Sometimes he silently did paperwork at his desk while she read on the sofa near the fireplace. As the months passed and the seasons changed, Tommy realized his gaze was lingering on Emma. There was something about her gentle nature that made a part of him yearn for her. The way she curled up reading, her lips mouthing the words. Soon, Tommy found himself smiling slightly whenever he saw her. 

One night, Tommy met Emma by Charlie’s door as she left. “Oh, Mr. Shelby.” She startled a little when she ran into the man. “Excuse me, I didn’t see you.” 

“Is that a new one?” He nodded to the book in her hand. 

“Oh, yes. Charlie enjoyed it. I’m afraid he’s gone right to sleep, he was so tired after our walk this afternoon.”

“I’ve heard your writing has improved.” 

Emma’s cheeks went a little pink. “Oh, well I’m much better than when I started but I’ve got a long ways to go.” 

“Well, perhaps once you’re more comfortable you’ll write your stories down. ‘Cause to be fucking honest your stories were a lot better than the ones in books.” He smiled slightly. 

“I don’t know about that, Mr. Shelby…” Her blush deepened. 

Tommy stepped towards her and touched her cheek, guiding her eyes to meet his. “Call me Tommy.” He murmured before leaning in to kiss her. 

That night changed everything from then on. Emma wasn’t sure what Tommy was expecting out of the relationship that was suddenly sparking to life between them. But she had enough sense to follow her heart and just go with it. Nothing about it felt wrong, although they did sneak around a bit to maintain their own privacy. Yet, when Tommy kissed her, Emma felt like they were the only two people on the planet. 

She began reading romance novels and found herself laughing at the flowery language. Although her heart leapt to her throat whenever he touched her, Tommy wasn’t one to talk openly about his feelings. Perhaps it was his past that kept him closed off. He’d only just begun to tell her a few things about the earlier years. His family, his time in the war, and Grace. 

They fostered something special between them for quite some time. Then, one morning, Tommy was leaving for London. Emma met him at the door with a smile. 

“Don’t be long.” She said affectionately. 

He ran his thumb over her cheekbone. “As long as you’ll still be here when I come back.” 

“When have I ever kept you waiting, Mr. Shelby?” She wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him deeply. 

He smiled against her lips, sinking into the wonderful way she made him feel. When they parted, he gave her a coy look. “I’ve left a note for you by the telephone.” 

“Oh?” She giggled softly. “What’s it say, then?” 

“S’pose you’ll have to read it.” He gave her one last kiss before heading out to his car. 

Emma watched him drive off before heading upstairs to find the note. She expected something mundane, perhaps a reminder of the charity dinner they were meant to attend that coming weekend. 

Instead, there were three words written as clear as day. 

_I love you._


	7. Meeting Charlie TommyxAlfie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU

“Richie Morris says he doesn’t have a mum.” 

The statement was quite out of the blue. Halfway through a quiet dinner, eight-year-old Charlie was fiddling with his carrots when he spoke. 

Tommy lowered his fork and glanced up at his son across the table. “Yeah?” Only a moment ago they were talking about what story Charlie was reading in school that morning. “Did his mum pass away?” 

It was a tricky subject but one that Tommy had to address. There were pictures of Grace all over the house and clearly Charlie noticed his friends had mothers. When he asked after Grace, Tommy had to explain that she’d gone to heaven. That’s what Polly told him to do, said it might be easier on the boy. 

Charlie once said he felt sad that he didn’t have a mother, but tended to keep those feelings to himself. Sometimes, Tommy would notice him lingering in the den where most of the pictures were kept. Charlie would pick up the frames and study the woman in the photograph, almost as if he were trying to remember more about her. It broke Tommy’s heart but he couldn’t bring her back. 

“No.” Charlie continued to scoot his carrots around his nearly empty plate with his fork. “He said he’s got two dads.” 

Tommy had a bit of a knee-jerk reaction. Instantly, he thought about Alfie, his boyfriend of nearly a year. The tough, brash, man who Tommy had met by chance. The two had bumped into each other at a cafe and Alfie was struck by how blue Tommy’s eyes were. Although the Brummie was guarded, Alfie charmed the socks off of him before their coffees were even ready. 

But Tommy didn’t tell Charlie. In fact, he didn’t tell the boy he was even dating. There was no telling what his reaction would be to the news. 

“Two dads?” 

“Yeah, I didn’t know boys could marry each other.” Charlie shrugged but didn’t seem bothered by the idea. 

“Mhm, they can. You can love whoever you want doesn’t matter what gender they are.” Tommy explained gently. There was a pause and he got uneasy. “Do you...do you agree?” 

Charlie nodded. “Yeah, why not?” He looked up from his plate. “S’not wrong.” 

A wave of relief washed over Tommy. Of course, he knew prejudice was usually inherited so he didn’t think there’d be much of an issue. “You’re right, it’s not. Not at all.” 

“I think I want you to meet Charlie.” 

Alfie’s eyes widened in surprise. “Erm...you think?” 

He and Tommy were tucked up in bed, sharing the weekend together because Charlie was visiting Ada and Karl. It was getting late and Alfie was half asleep before Tommy dropped the bombshell. 

“I thought we were serious enough that…” 

“Oh, no, love, ain’t like that.” Alfie shook his head. “I love you, you know that. S’just I...well I don’t have much experience with kids. Got me nephew but that little fucker was a terror. ‘Sides me sister-in-law didn’t much appreciate me being ‘round. Said I were a bad influence.” 

“Well, I don’t,” Tommy said firmly and reached up to touch his cheek. “I love you.” 

Alfie was such a sap for him and those blue eyes. “Alright, well, s’pose I ain’t that awful.” 

“You treat Cyril like he’s your child.” Tommy pointed out. 

“Dogs are easier than human kids.” 

"I guess I can't argue that." He laughed softly. “I just wanted you to think about it.” And with that, he rested his cheek on Alfie’s chest. 

A hint of a smile crossed Alfie’s lips and he gently ran his fingers through Tommy’s dark hair. He allowed himself to think about having more with Tommy. Having a home and a family together. Hell, he might even marry the man if things went well. It would just take time, and Alfie knew he needed to enjoy every second of it. 

One afternoon, a few weeks later, an official meeting was set up. Alfie arrived at Tommy’s a little nervous, to say the least. Even though he’d been there many times before, it was different knowing Charlie would be there. 

Tommy opened the door with a smile and gave Alfie a peck before letting him in. “Charlie? Alfie’s here.” 

The father and son had a discussion the night before about the occasion. Tommy explained that although he would always have love for his late wife, sometimes people had a second chance at love after a loss. Charlie appeared to understand although he’d only really known Tommy as a single father. It was a good thing he had Richie Morris to use as an example because Charlie didn’t seem fazed that Tommy said he was dating another man instead of a woman. If anything was strange, it was that Tommy was dating. Nevertheless, Charlie said he would like to meet Tommy’s boyfriend. 

Alfie took a deep breath and Tommy touched his arm reassuringly. Charlie came downstairs and shyly gravitated towards his father. “Hey, Charlie.” He smiled but was worried he sounded like someone who was trying too hard to be nice. “It’s nice to meet ya, mate, your dad’s told me a lot ‘bout you.” 

The little boy rocked back and forth on his heels and peered up at his father. Tommy nodded encouragingly. “Hi.” He said in almost a whisper and ducked his head. 

Alfie cleared his throat and perked up when he remembered what he’d brought. “Oh! Erm, your dad said he’s been reading you the Harry Potter series. So I brought ya something, maybe your dad and I could help you set it up.” He pulled out the Lego set of Hogwarts that he’d bought earlier under Tommy’s guidance through texts. 

Charlie’s eyes lit up. It had been the set he’d been eyeing ever since his father began reading him the book. 

“What’d you say?” Tommy prompted gently. 

“Thank you.” Charlie smiled. 

Alfie began to relax a little. “Yeah, sure. Want to start to set it up? There somewhere with some space?” 

“Here, let’s do it in the den.” Tommy offered and gave Alfie a heartening smile. 

After clearing a bit of the floor, Charlie tore open the box and began sorting through all the little pieces. He handed Alfie the directions. 

“Right, let’s see then, what’ve we got here?” The man pulled out his glasses so he could read the diagrams. 

Charlie giggled. “You’ve got glasses like daddy.” 

Alfie chuckled. “Yeah, I do. What’d you reckon we look old in ‘em, aye?” He teased. 

“Yeah, my teacher wears glasses and she’s like a hundred!” The little boy grinned and tucked his knees up to his chest. 

“Well, I ain’t a hundred yet, but I’m close.” Alfie laughed and shook his head. “Cheeky, just like your dad.” 

Tommy smiled and sat back watching the two slowly open up to each other. Alfie began to read out the instructions, helping Charlie find each piece and placing it in the right spot. Eventually, he stepped out of the room for a moment to get all of them a drink and something to snack on while they were building. 

When he returned, Charlie was chattering away about horses and his friends at school. Alfie was listening intently, asking little questions to show he was paying attention. It was everything Tommy could’ve hoped for. He leaned against the doorframe, watching the two interact cheerfully. It was as if he were gazing upon his future. A loving husband. A family. 

Charlie glanced up and beamed. “Daddy, come help!”

“Alright, I’m coming.” Tommy went to sit back down on the rug with them and Charlie resumed talking about horses. 

Alfie leaned over to kiss Tommy’s cheek. He could see it in his blue eyes. They were both thinking the same thing, this really was exactly what they were looking for. Stability and a loving home. They suddenly had a foundation to build off of and when they stole glances, they saw the future in each other’s’ eyes. 


	8. Little Gem AlfiexTommy

Tommy wasn’t much of a sleeper. He didn’t need too many hours of shut-eye to be productive. But he soon knew that the scarce sleep he managed to get would be cut in half very soon.

It began one May morning when his husband asked, completely out of the blue, about babies. Charlie was turning six that summer and according to Alfie, the house was far too big for just the three of them plus Cyril.

Tommy requested he get to the point. So Alfie explained that he wanted a baby. He’d raised Charlie since he was about three. Grace had passed away and Tommy began to confide in his business partner about his hurt. Alfie was surprisingly a good person to talk about emotions to. Unlike the rest of his family, the Jewish man was a little franker with his feelings. If he was upset or happy the world was damn well going to know.

So prolonged business meetings turned into chats which turned into going out to dinner which turned into dinner at each other’s’ homes, which turned into sex. The relationship developed and soon, not soon enough according to Alfie, the two were married. Alfie adopted Charlie and they became a happy family. Charlie adored his papa and often times would gravitate towards him even over Tommy.

Now, Alfie wanted to raise a baby, from the very beginning this time around. It took some convincing and finding a surrogate. A friend they met from Charlie’s school was more than happy to take on the role and before they knew it, she was pregnant.

Alfie was thrilled to find out they were having a girl. “A boy and girl, Tommy that’s fucking perfect ain’t it?” He beamed as they put the ultrasound picture up on the refrigerator.

Now, their daughter was due any day and Tommy was getting in as much sleep as possible in preparation. He wasn’t sure Alfie was quite ready for the sleepless nights, the man slept like a hibernating bear.

But Tommy wouldn’t be getting any extra sleep that night. At two in the morning, Alfie shook his husband awake.

“Tom, Tommy, Deb texted me.” He jostled him until the man batted his hands away.

“What? What?”

“Deb texted me saying her water broke!” Alfie exclaimed with a hint of joy and absolute terror. “We’ve gotta get the things in the car. Wake up, Charlie!”

Tommy sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Alfie, if her waters just broke it’ll be hours before the baby actually starts to crown. You’ve put it in the GPS a million times, it only takes us ten minutes to drive to the hospital.” He mumbled. “Get a few more hours of sleep.”

“I can’t go back to sleep, the fucking baby is coming!” He retorted sharply. “Now get your arse outta bed. I’ll call Polly to come watch Charlie.” He rushed out of the room texting away.

Tommy yawned and sighed. Sure, he was excited that his daughter was coming, but he’d been around the block before. Grace was in labor with Charlie for over six hours. It was a waiting game and he wasn’t about to show up at the hospital at two in the morning with a frazzled Alfie. It wouldn’t do Deb any good. So, he would try his best to stall.

Two forty-five in the morning and Tommy had managed to keep Alfie from bursting at the seams. He slowly packed the car with all the bits for their newborn while his husband was shouting updates from Deb. Not that any of the updates were different, just timing between contractions.

Charlie was well awake and still in his pajamas. He wandered back and forth asking Alfie and Tommy when the baby would come.

Three in the morning and Alfie couldn’t stand not being at the hospital for another minute. Polly wasn’t answering as it was the dead of night, so Alfie put some shoes on Charlie, dressed him in a coat and packed him into the car as well.

“Alfie, we agreed that he would stay here…” Tommy protested when he saw their son half asleep in the car seat.

“It’ll be sweet, aye?” Alfie frantically double checked that they had everything. “He’ll get to see his baby sister. Don’t you want to see your baby sister, treacle?”

Charlie yawned and mumbled an incoherent response, his head lolling to the side.

Tommy sighed. “Can you just wait another half…”

“No!” Alfie exclaimed and got in the passenger side seat.

“Alright…” Tommy went to get the car keys. “Here we go then.”

It was a wait, although not as long as it had taken Charlie to arrive. Alfie was a nervous wreck in the waiting room and could hardly stay still. Tommy slept in the corner with Charlie in his lap. Eventually, Alfie woke him up and said the baby was crowning and Deb said they could be in the delivery room.

Tommy left Charlie with a nurse and headed in with his husband. As they agreed, Alfie cut the umbilical cord when Ruby came out.

Alfie was breathing unevenly as the nurse came out with their cleaned and swaddled daughter. She smiled and gently placed the little bundle in his arms.

“Fucking hell…” The hardened man was reduced to nothing but tears of joy when he first saw his daughter’s pink face. “Look at you, yeah? Tommy, love, look.”

Tommy came to stand next to his husband, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Little’un, aye?” He chuckled and reached up to graze his thumb over Ruby’s soft cheek.

“Dark hair like her daddy.” Alfie choked out a laugh. “Our little gemstone. Our little Ruby.”

Despite the chaotic early morning, the dust settled and things were unimaginably calm at that moment. Alfie and Tommy were fixed on how absolutely perfect she was.

A few hours after she was born, Charlie was brought into the room. Tommy took his hand and led him over to the bassinette where Ruby was half asleep. “See?”

Charlie stood on his tiptoes, pressing his face to the plastic side of the bassinette. The little thing wriggled and waved a hand in her swaddle. “Hi.” He said very quietly.

Alfie smiled and smoothed Charlie’s hair back. “What’d you think, then?” He asked.

“She’s small.” The little boy shrugged. There wasn’t much else to say.

Ruby squirmed and started to scrunch up her face in discomfort. Without much prompt, she began to wail. Charlie jumped and pressed his hands over his ears in shock. He wasn’t sure how such a little bit could be so loud.

Alfie scooped Ruby up and patted her back. “Sh, sh, love, s’alright.”

Charlie frowned and decided to leave, hands still blocking his ears. Tommy was a little amused but went to follow his son. “Where’ya going?” He asked.

“She’s so loud,” Charlie whined in protest. “How’d you turn her down?”

Tommy laughed softly and knelt down. “Not like the TV, Charles, you can’t lower the volume. You can get that loud too, you know.”

His son looked disinterested. “I’m bored.”

“Alright, well, your aunt and cousin’ll be here soon,” Tommy promised. “Papa wanted to get pictures of you and Ruby together though. Maybe you could hold her?”

“No, I don’t wanna.” Charlie shook his head and went to the waiting room to find some toy to tinker with. Tommy sighed. So the sibling uniting wouldn’t be as easy as they assumed.

“Easy, easy.” Alfie cringed at how Tommy lifted the car seat carrier into the car.

“Oh boy.” Tommy chuckled and buckled the carrier in. “She’s alright, Alfie, I promise.”

Charlie hopped into the car and got himself buckled into his own seat. He leaned over to peer into the blankets that Ruby was nestled into.

“Now, Charles.” Tommy leaned over into the backseat. “You’ve got a very important job to do on the way home. Do you want a job?” He asked.

Charlie perked up. He always loved helping out his dad and papa. “Yeah!”

“Good lad. I need you to watch after your sister on the drive back. Make sure she’s okay. This is her first car ride. Can I trust you?”

He nodded eagerly and reached over to place a hand on the car seat.

Tommy smiled and tousled his son’s hair. “I believe in you.”

On the drive back, Charlie kept his eyes intently fixed on his sister. Every time she moved, he made note of it. When she opened her eyes, her brother smiled and shook one of the toys attached to the carrier in front of her. 

Halfway home, Tommy slammed on his brakes to avoid a car cutting in front of them.

“Jesus Christ, Tom!” Alfie snapped and braced himself against the dashboard.

“Daddy, not good!” Charlie barked at his father.

Tommy’s eyes widened at the criticism immediately thrown at him. “Sorry, I didn’t want to hit that person, it were their fault!” He protested.

“Is she alright?” Alfie twisted around in the front seat.

Charlie nodded. Ruby hadn’t even stirred. “Yeah, papa, she’s alright.”

Alfie smiled. “Good, thank you, treacle.”

Tommy checked in the rearview mirror and couldn’t help but smile too as he watched Charlie adjust Ruby’s blankets to cover her little sock-covered feet. Maybe he was too quick to judge. Maybe the two would get along after all.


	9. General

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from Tumblr

Tommy remembered receiving letters from Finn during the War. Granted, the boy didn’t know how to write so they were written in Polly’s handwriting. But they were utterly Finn’s words.

How are you?

Where are you now?

You must have a lot of guns.

Polly sent sweets.

Miss you.

Tommy cherished the letters and did his best to keep them from being destroyed by the rain and mud down in the trenches and tunnels.

It was extraordinary how much the boy had grown. Even in years, Tommy spent fighting. When he came back, Finn was much taller and did his best to act the man of the house. After all, that’s who he had to be while his brothers were away.

Once the family business took hold, Tommy noticed how much Finn tried to emulate his brothers. He and Isiah would frequently go out looking for trouble and women. They’d don their caps just to send a message. Tommy had to scold his baby brother a few times. Men who got too big for their britches were shot on the streets of Birmingham. Never mind that the young man made for a good target. Those who knew the Peaky Blinders knew that they were a tight-knit family. If an enemy was able to corner Finn, he could easily be used as ransom.

Still, Finn was a Shelby man and they were never too fond of staying still and quiet. Being the youngest, he wanted to make a name for himself. According to his older brothers, he wanted to do it in the worst way possible.

It just so happened it was a day where both Tommy and Arthur were in the betting shop. A rarity now that Tommy was an MP and spent more time working in London. Both brothers were discussing ledgers when the doors to the shop were opened.

Isiah hauled Finn inside. The youngest Shelby clutching his side and relying heavily on his friend’s support. “Arthur!”

The men came out, shocked to see Finn in such a state. “What happened?” Arthur demanded and hurried over. He helped Isiah get Finn sat down.

“Some Irish fucker came outta nowhere and stabbed him,” Isiah explained. “Had to drag him down the block.”

Tommy snapped into battle mode. Keep his fellow comrade alive and retaliate if necessary. “Arthur, go find the man.” He commanded. “Isiah, call for an ambulance.”

Arthur was shaken. “Tom, he’s bleeding bad.” After losing John, the man was not prepared to lose another brother.

However, Tommy was stuck in tunnel vision. He didn’t want to see the dark red blood seeping through his baby brother’s shirt. That would only distract him. “Do as I say!” He barked.

Isiah hurried off to the phone while Arthur left the shop.

“Tommy…” Finn gasped in pain. His face scrunched up and beads of sweat began to trickle down his temple.

“Easy, brother,” Tommy said steadily and hurried to gather any pieces of cloth or towel he could find around the shop. He knelt down and tore open the shirt to get to the wound. With his heart pounding in his ears, he methodically applied pressure to the injured area.

Finn hissed and flinched away from him. Tears formed in his eyes and he tried to keep his torso from jerking away. He had to be brave. He was a Shelby. Shelbys didn’t cry when they were hurt.

“Hold that,” Tommy instructed and placed Finn’s hand over the makeshift bandages. He went back to his office to retrieve a bottle of whiskey. “Drink.” He popped open the bottle and gave it to his brother.

Finn took a few swigs, making a face at the taste. “I didn’t see him coming, Tom.”

“I know.”

“I woulda cut him if I’d seen him coming. I tried to get him but he ran off like a fucking coward.” His voice broke from the aching pain. 

“Sh, _pral_ , you did good. It’s alright.” Tommy assured him. “Just keep breathing, ambulance will be here soon then we’ll get you stitched up. Arthur’ll find the man and he’ll be dealt with.”

Finn took another drink of whiskey. “I want to do it. I want to kill him.” His chest heaved with anger and pain.

“Arthur will do it.” Tommy shook his head and replaced some of the cloth that had gotten too saturated with blood. “We need to focus on getting you better.”

“But he came after me, I deserve to finish him!” Finn explained, his face turning red.

“What did Arthur and I tell you, aye? You’re a general, Finn.” Tommy grabbed him by the face so he was looking at him. “You don’t kill anyone, someone comes after you, you have men who finish the job for you.” He replied firmly. “Never forget that.”

Finn wiped the tears and sweat from his face. He began to feel dizzy from the blood he was losing. Although he didn’t want to agree with Tommy, he decided it wasn’t the right time to argue. And most likely, by the time he was stitched up, the man who stabbed him would already be found floating in the canal. He wouldn’t get his own retribution.

Isiah returned from calling for help. “They’re on their way. How much blood’s he lost?”

“He’ll be alright,” Tommy answered. “Go wait outside for them. Keep your gun on hand.”

The young man nodded and followed orders. A soldier listening to a general. Finn groaned and closed his eyes. It hurt being a foot soldier. But how else could he prove himself? He didn’t fight in the war, like his brothers. If he didn’t fight on the streets, then what more could he do?

“You’ll be focusing on the football bets from now on,” Tommy said as if he could read his younger brother’s mind. “I’ll have no more of this.”

Finn wiped his face again and kept his mouth shut. It hurt being a soldier.


	10. Life Story AlfiexOC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marianne has been lonely for a long time until she meets her unusual neighbor.

Marianne Clark was very lonely. She had been for quite some time. Her parents were lost to the Spanish flu quite a while ago. Her husband, a wealthy heir to a family of shrewd businessmen, was killed in the War. She inherited a good sum of money and property but decided to sell the land. Everything sold except for a gorgeous manor in Margate. There she hid away from the rest of the world, curled up in her grief and sadness.

As the years passed, Marianne found herself peeking out from behind the steel wall she’d put up between herself and the rest of the world. She’d managed to work through some of her grief although it was slow going. As long as she always heard the ocean at night, she knew the world was still turning.

Soon, it came to her attention that she had a neighbor. Granted, their homes weren’t right next to each other, rather some ways down the gravel road. Marianne only noticed this because she saw a man returning to the home, she previously thought had been empty for quite some time. So, either he had just moved in or she’d been blissfully unaware of his presence.

Deciding it was a good step to reintroducing herself into the human world, she baked some treats and walked over to the stately home. Her knocks were met with silence for a good while until heavy footsteps and muttered grumbles approached the door.

Marianne wasn’t sure what she was expecting, but the man who answered the door certainly wasn’t it. Instantly, she was startled by the state of his face. Intense scarring covered the upper left side of his face, leaving a mangled mess of skin and areas that were still healing from stitches that had just recently been removed. The light caught his face and Marianne saw his left eye had been completely clouded over.

“Yeah, didn’t always look like this, just so you know.” The man’s gruff accent interrupted Marianne’s impolite staring. 

Her face turned red and she averted her eyes. “I’m sorry I…”

“Nah, it’s gruesome, innit?” He mumbled and waved off her apologies. “Have we met? Me brain's been a bit muddled up so forgive me if I've forgotten who you are."

“No, we've yet to meet. I’m uh-I’m your neighbor.” The woman pointed towards the direction of her home.

“Oh yeah? You’re the phantom that haunts that place, aye?”

Marianne looked alarmed. What on Earth was this man talking about? “Phantom?” She stammered. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

“Me maid says that there’s a phantom woman that lives there. Yeah, lost her love in the war, right? So, she’s locked herself in that ol’ house, walking 'bout hoping her beau will return to her.” He pointed in the direction of her house.

She cleared her throat and shook her head. A heavy feeling pressed against her chest. “I assure you I’m quite alive.”

“Yeah…don’t look it, love.” Her neighbor peered at her with his good eye. “But I’ll let you in on a little secret, I was dead too, not to long ago.” He winked and opened the door wider, gesturing for her to enter. “What’s your name, love?”

The invitation was such a strange juxtaposition to how he was speaking. Was he a mad man? Or was he simply hinting at something she didn’t understand? Either way, Marianne wasn’t sure it was wise to step inside. “Oh I-well, it’s Marianne.” She answered. “But I can’t stay I-”

He was already walking back inside. “How’d you take your tea then?”

“My tea? But I-”

“Margo?” He called into the house. “Put the kettle on, would you? We’ve got company.”

Marianne cautiously stepped in although she didn’t plan on staying long. “I’m afraid I can’t stay for tea, Mr…” She traced his steps down the hallway to a sitting room. It was cluttered with odd artifacts and pirate-like treasures. French doors opened out to a balcony with a view of the churning ocean.

“Oh, where are me fucking manners? Alfie Solomons.” He introduced himself. “Marianne, that’s a lovely name, innit? Now did ya keep your husband’s name or have you returned to your maiden name?”

She blinked and stood stock-still in the doorway. “Why do you ask?”

With a grunt, Alfie sat down in an armchair. “Just making conversation.”

Well, at least the man was upfront. “I kept my husband’s name.”

“Yeah, figure he’s dead, right, but that don’t mean the name’s dead. Name’s a name, innit?” He glanced at her. “Well go on, have a seat, then.”

Marianne wasn’t sure why she sat down across the room from her neighbor. Intelligence would tell her to leave because the man clearly suffered brain damage from whatever happened to cause the scar around his eye. But there was a strange charisma to Alfie Solomons that lured her in. Perhaps it was her loneliness. She was willing to entertain even a raving lunatic.

Alfie cracked his knuckles. “So, you gonna be polite then and just not ask?”

She raised an eyebrow. “Ask what?”

“’Bout this?” He gestured half-heartedly to his injured eye.

“That would be rude of me.”

He scoffed. “Rude. Well, I’ll tell ya anyway because I know you want to know. Everyone wants to fucking know, s'just human nature, innit? We're fascinated by the macabre and unnatural.”

Yes, Marianne _did_ want to know. Of course, she did. So she nodded meekly.

“See, some fucking cunt, a dear friend of mine, Tommy Shelby, shot me right in the fucking face. Meant to kill me. Told him to, right, but he done this instead.”

It was a lot to take in. Luckily. Alfie’s maid came in with tea, giving Marianne a chance to mull over what Alfie had just rambled off to her.

“So, you asked a man to kill you?”

“Yeah, well, got skin cancer.” He fixed his tea, plopping in two sugar cubes. “S’fucking painful. Not as painful as being shot in the fucking face, granted, but there you go.” He shrugged.

“I’m sorry.” She gave her sympathy but apparently the man didn’t care for such things.

“Ain’t enough time in the world for apologies, love. Best you keep on living how you please.”

Marianne paused as she lifted the teacup to her lips. “Is that how you live?”

Alfie rubbed his hands together. “You looking for a story, then?”

“A story?”

“Lonely phantom looking to the living for a story?” He cocked his head. “Is that what’ll bring you back to life?”

Marianne returned her cup to its saucer. “I apologize, Mr. Solomons, I must’ve interrupted you…” She went to stand up to leave.

“What’d I just fucking say ‘bout apologies?” Alfie waved at her to sit back down. “Where d’ya want me to begin then?”

She looked to the door. It was simple enough to walk out the door and forget she ever met her odd neighbor. She could return home and shut the world out again. Curiosity got the better of her though. Her eyes returned to Alfie who was waiting expectantly for her answer. Slowly, she sat back down. “I suppose you can begin whenever.”

He smiled slightly and leaned back in his chair. “That hat behind you?” He pointed over her shoulder.

Placed delicately among the oddities in Alfie’s sitting room, was a black wide-brimmed hat. It looked well-worn and had gathered a bit of dust from its spot on the cabinet.

“Go on, you can pick it up, read the inscription.” He nodded.

Marianne leaned over the chair to carefully pluck the hat out of the objects, pointedly ignoring the taxidermy owl behind a glass dome nearby. She turned it over and looked inside the band of the hat.

_This hat is a kettle in which to boil up your wicked dreams and make a soup of your soul._

She moved her thumb over the faded letters. Her eyes flicked up to Alfie for an explanation, not sure if he had written the inscription or there was another background.

“That were me father’s hat.”

Marianne set the hat down on the coffee table between them. She picked up her teacup again and got comfortable. From there, she was lead on a tour of the life of Alfie Solomons.

The story couldn’t be told in one afternoon. Before Marianne knew it, the sun had dipped below the ocean’s horizon. She bid her neighbor goodnight and returned home in the twilight. She tossed and turned in bed most of the night. Alfie’s story haunting her and consuming her mind. And they hadn’t even gotten to his first murder.

Marianne spent a substantial amount of time with Alfie from then on. As he told her his story, he intermixed random conversations about whatever crossed his mind. Despite his vernacular, he proved to be very intelligent. Referencing philosophy and the Classics. Although he admitted that he reserved most of his reading for the Torah because it was such a strain now that he was half-blind.

When he spoke of his time in the war, she noticed the faraway look in his eyes. He smiled when he spoke of his mother and siblings. His eagerness was palpable when he spoke about all the dogs he’d owned in his lifetime. Recounting their various mixed breeds and names.

Marianne had gotten so accustomed to his company by the time he began on his life of organized crime. In fact, she would even venture to say that she had never had quite a friendship before. It had been ages since she laughed with another person.

So, when he told her about what he’d done in Camden Town, she was thrown for a loop. It was reasonable that the man had a temper. Marianne had seen him at some of his lowest points when the pain and migraines had caused him immense discomfort. His mood was severely affected when those days came around. He tried to remain friendly but was irritable. But to learn that he was conniving enough to create an empire? It caused Marianne to pause and consider Alfie as a person. He was kind underneath all the thorny layers he’d built up over the decades. And yet he admitted to ruling Camden Town with an iron fist.

But she continued to see him. She couldn’t imagine turning her back on him, even if for selfish reasons. His company had filled her with life again. And so, the story continued.

“Felt the tide come in, woke me up. Always forget how fucking cold that water is, aye?” Alfie glanced outside to the ocean. It was summer. His brief installments of his life, paired with their long discussions about everything from the tides to politics, had taken about six months. By then, the two knew each other better than anyone else in their lives. Marianne was sure she hadn’t known nearly as much about her husband than she did about Alfie. 

The man was an open book and overtime began to coax Marianne out of her shell. Even though she didn’t tell her entire life story as Alfie had, she did tell him a good deal about herself. She spoke about her husband and parents for the first time in years. She cried and Alfie had gotten up to hand her a handkerchief. She looked up at him as she accepted the token of solace. Their eyes met and there was a long pause before Alfie cleared his throat and retreated back to his armchair.

That was when Marianne realized how she truly felt about Alfie. She was long past questioning herself. So, what if she found company in a man who seemed like the least likely companion? What mattered was the fondness she felt for him.

“So, I dragged meself back up here and called for help.” He clasped his hands together.

“And?” She prompted.

“And?” He chuckled. “Not much else to say, love, they removed the bullet and stitched me back up. I woke up completely blind until I regained sight in my right eye.” He explained. “Came back here to watch the ships pass by. Then, one day, a beautiful stranger knocks on me door.”

Marianne blushed. “And so, the story repeats.”

“So, it repeats.” He nodded and smiled. “Tell you what though, these past few months have flown by.”

“Is that your way of saying goodbye to me?” Marianne was only half-teasing. She was worried that Alfie would grow tired or bored of her once his story was complete.

“Goodbye?” He frowned. “Mari, you’ve only just arrived.”

Her heart skipped a beat. “So, I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“After you’ve passed me that oil.” He requested. “And a mirror.”

Marianne stood up and did as he asked but neglected to grab the mirror. She chewed on her lip. “Can I?” She asked quietly.

He raised an eyebrow. “Erm…yeah.” He was shocked that beautiful thing like her would want to keep his company, let alone touch his mangled face. But he didn’t oppose it either. He was a man, after all, a man who had spent enough time with her to become undeniably attached.

Marianne was comfortable with him, but she was afraid of overstepping his boundaries. Cautiously, she perched on the arm of Alfie’s chair. She uncorked the oil with rosemary and lavender, designed to alleviate his pain and headaches. Dabbing some on her fingertips, she carefully began to rub the scented oil onto the scars. Passing over the deep lines permanently gouged in his skin and massaging into the scar tissue.

Alfie closed his eyes, losing himself in her gentle touch. Marianne took her time, smiling when she saw the wrinkles around his eyes and forehead relax. The tension in his muscles slowly easing up.

After a bit, she let Alfie relax for a little longer while she went to the kitchen to grab a towel. She returned, wiping the oil off her hands. She sat back down next to him and dabbed carefully at his face to clean up any excess of the liquid.

He opened his eyes and found her face.

“Bit better?” She asked softly.

“You have no idea, love.” Maybe it was just her presence but the constant pounding in his head had diminished enough for him to notice.

She gazed into his eyes and felt her face going red. “Well, I’m glad. You deserve some peace.”

He reached up to touch her cheek. “Will you stay with me?” His voice was gentler than Marianne had ever heard it before.

She nodded silently and dipped down to press her lips to his.

How wonderful it was to be added to Alfie Solomons’s story.


	11. Skin and Bones TommyxAlfie

Alfie peered up from his newspaper. He and Tommy were sharing a peaceful morning together before they headed off to work. The two had only been living together for a little under a week. Of course, the transition in their relationship was stalled by several disagreements. Alfie flat out refused to live anywhere in Birmingham, meanwhile, Tommy grumbled about having to drive all around Britain. But once he landed his seat in Parliament, the move to London seemed a little more feasible. 

Thus began their time as live-in partners. And when Alfie actually realized how much Tommy drank and how little he ate in a day. 

“Tommy, love, when’s the last time you ate something, aye?” Alfie asked. 

The man across the table raised an eyebrow and jerked his chin towards the muffin on the table next to him. The muffin that Alfie had brought in fresh early that morning from the bakery a few doors down. The one that had been sitting in front of Tommy for a good half an hour, maybe more. The one that was most likely stone cold. The one that was barely touched except for a few pieces Tommy had picked off. 

“I meant like an actual fucking meal, not a squirrel’s breakfast,” Alfie responded. 

“We had dinner together last night.” Tommy finally spoke, his eyes going back to the paperwork he’d brought to the table. 

Cyril wandered into the kitchen towards Tommy. The bullmastiff was tall enough to rest his chin right on the table, his sad eyes fixed on the intact muffin. 

“No, that weren’t last night. Last night you came in late after I’d already eaten. You’re thinking of Wednesday.” Alfie argued. 

Tommy broke the muffin in two and fed Cyril one of the halves. The dog happily scarfed the pastry down and eyed the second half, his tail wagging. Tommy was usually a surefire way to get table scraps. 

Alfie grimaced. “So Wednesday was the last time you ate?” He demanded. 

“No, I ate yesterday.” Tommy didn’t seem too concerned with his partner’s disapproval of his habits. 

“Yeah, what’d you eat, then?” He set his paper down, a sign that he was going to see this argument through whether Tommy liked it or not. 

The Blinder subtly rolled his eyes and stood up. “You done with this?” He reached for the newspaper. 

“Ah, ah, ah.” Alfie batted his hand away. “Answer me.” 

“I’m perfectly healthy.” Tommy sighed and glanced at his watch. “I’m heading to my office. Call if you need to, I’ll have my secretary answer me calls if I’m in session.” He headed towards the door. 

Alfie made a noise of frustration and stood up. He needed to make some calls alright, but not to Tommy. Once the two men were out of the kitchen, Cyril patiently waited by the table for a minute. Once it was clear they weren’t returning, he snatched the rest of the muffin off the table. 

When Tommy came home, it was late as per usual during the weekdays. By then, Alfie had either retired to the bedroom or was up reading with Cyril at his feet. But instead, the entire flat was lit up and filled with savory aromas. Tommy frowned and followed the scents into the kitchen. 

There, Alfie was sitting at the table with his arms crossed over his chest. Across the table was an empty spot with an entire Jewish style dinner set up. The food still warm. 

“What’s this?” Tommy paused by the doorway. 

“Sit down,” Alfie commanded like the retired military Captain and gangster boss he was. 

“Why?” 

“Tommy, sit the fuck down.” 

He considered putting up a fuss but clearly Alfie was not in the mood. So Tommy took a seat in front of the food and waited. 

“Well go on.” 

“M’not hungry,” Tommy replied. “But thank you, it looks delicious.” 

“It is, had a few of the best cooks in Camden bring you something. Grandmothers, all Jewish, most of them from Russia and came here ‘cause they were being hunted by soldiers. Still, they hold their traditions very close, yeah, and that includes food. They take offense to two things. An uncircumcised cock and anyone who don’t eat their food. 'Cause I tell ya what, they put love into everything they make.” 

Tommy laughed quietly and shook his head. “So you’ve backed me into a corner, aye?” 

“Love,” Alfie leaned over the table, resting against his forearms. “You ain’t nothing but skin ‘n bones these days. And I should fucking know I see you naked ‘lmost every night.” He let a small smile slip through but his eyebrows set firmly. 

“I’m fine, Alfie.” 

With an annoyed sigh, Alfie leaned back in his chair and stroked his beard. “Can’t believe you try to fight anyone who tries to fucking look after your wellbeing. S’like you want me ‘n your family to worry. I don’t get it, Thomas, I really don’t.” 

“I don’t want you to be worried about me.” 

“Too late.” 

Tommy saw the true concern in Alfie. His partner wasn’t trying to be a pain in the ass just because. He was genuinely worried about his health. “Can I tell you a story?” He asked. 

“Only if you tell me between bites.” Alfie pointed to the food again. “‘Cause it’s getting cold.” 

“Fair enough.” Tommy agreed and began to eat. Alfie was right, the food was delicious. When the man across the table looked a little more at ease, Tommy began to tell him about his childhood. “We’d go to bed hungry more often than not.” He explained. “Got better when I was older because Arthur and I could make money. But when we were younger, I gave up my food so John, Ada, and Finn could eat. Dad was useless, never made enough money and there was only so much me mum could do.” 

“Tom…” Alfie was heartbroken. Of course, he was aware of some of the similarities between his and Tommy’s childhoods. Although they came from different cultural backgrounds, poor was poor. And he could recall many nights where he couldn’t sleep because of the hunger pangs in his stomach. Most of the grandmothers of Camden wanted to take care of Alfie and his mother, but she was too embarrassed to accept the help more often than not. 

“I suppose I just never had any interest in food,” Tommy concluded. “Things are different now but…” He shrugged. “What can you do?” 

Alfie rubbed the back of his neck. “Look, m’only tryna make sure you ain’t starving yourself on purpose. If you just don’t like food, then that’s fine. But you can’t go days on just whiskey, Tom, you’re smarter than that.” 

His jaw clenched when he realized how silly he’d been for making his partner worry so much. “I’m sorry. I’ll be better about it.” He promised. 

“C’mere.” Alfie stood up and met Tommy halfway in the kitchen. The two embraced and Alfie softly kissed the Blinder’s dark hair. “I might’ve opened a can o’ worms though.” He admitted. 

“What do you mean?” Tommy subtly inhaled his welcoming scent. Rum and a touch of something woodsy. 

“Pretty sure every little grandmother is gonna come bring us food. Told ‘em you were nothing but skin and bones.” He confessed. 

“Is there any way to politely tell them we don’t need any food?” 

Alfie groaned and perched his chin on Tommy’s head. “‘Fraid not, love, ‘fraid not.”


	12. Blessings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Tumblr

There was something fishy going on. Tommy could pick up on it the moment his daughter gave him a shy smile. At nineteen, Ruby Shelby was a heart breaker. She had her mother’s alluring looks, her father’s clever wit, and the education of a young Lady. Many men had clambered over themselves trying to get a shot with her.

But it took the soft gaze of a pilot in the British Royal Airforce to win her over. Fresh off his service in the Second World War, Nicholas Farrier instantly fell for Ruby at a dance club in London.

Lizzie was very supportive of the relationship, saying that the two young adults were clearly in love. Tommy, on the other hand, wasn’t so sure. Upon first meeting Nicholas, he scrutinized the pilot’s every move. Looking, scouring for any misstep, for a reason to kick the boy out of his house.

Annoyingly, Tommy couldn’t come up with anything that Ruby or his wife would accept as a valid reason. So, Nicholas stuck around. And before Tommy could do anything, they were deeply in love.

“She’s not going to be your little girl forever. You need to let her be her own person.” Lizzie had insisted after Tommy and Ruby got into a shouting match about her taking a holiday alone with Nicholas.

“She’s nineteen and still lives under my roof.” Tommy retorted. “I’ll not have her romping about with some boy who cannot take care of her.”

In response, Ruby moved out and moved in with Nicholas. Tommy had a fit.

Eventually, father and daughter rekindled the relationship and began speaking to one another again. Then, one Sunday morning, Ruby and Nicholas came calling.

“Daddy…”

Tommy frowned. His daughter only ever called him that when she wanted something, was in trouble, or wanted to sway his opinion on something. “Yes?” He sparked up a cigarette. He had a feeling he would need one.

“Nicholas wanted to ask you something.”

The young pilot cleared his throat. He was clearly nervous about something and Tommy had an unsettling feeling that he knew what it was all about. “Mr. Shelby, I know it’s only tradition that as Ruby’s father I would ask for your blessing in asking for Ruby’s hand.”

The Shelby girl couldn’t help but let out a little giggle as she clung to Nicholas affectionately.

A blush spread over his cheeks and he couldn’t get the smile off his face either. “I’m afraid Ruby already found the engagement ring I’d picked for her. Still, I thought it would only be fair to ask for your blessing.”

Tommy felt like he’d been turned to stone. All he could do was stare blankly at his daughter and Nicholas. The cigarette burned slowly between his fingers and he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to move again. The news had struck him so hard that it was akin to a gunshot. Something paralyzing, in the spine perhaps.

Ruby’s cheerful and excited face dimmed a little the longer her father sat absolutely stoic across the desk from them. “Well say something, please.” She begged.

Tommy’s lips parted but he still couldn’t muster the words. Not even Charles was married yet. How could his little girl be thinking about heading to the altar? It was unheard of. In fact, he was nearly sure that it was only yesterday he’d held her in his arms for the very first time. Her deep brown eyes peering up at him, a tuft of black hair already growing. How she cried when he put her down for a nap. Her little hands grasping at the air, trying to grab a hold of him so he wouldn’t let her go again.

Now she was sat there, pushing him away.

“No.”

Ruby’s jaw fell open. “No?”

“That’s right.” Tommy found his voice and put on a firm expression. “I said no.”

Her eyes narrowed in distaste, just like Lizzie’s did when she was about to go at it with Tommy. “Well, I don’t care that you’ve said no. I’m getting married to him anyway.” She replied. “You don’t control me.”

Oh, how perfect were the days when she was legally still a child. He could say that when she was an adult, she was free to make her own choices. But until then, his house, his rules. Now he was scrambling for an excuse.

“Mr. Shelby,” Nicholas began to speak again. He looked a little unnerved by Tommy’s icy glare but love was a powerful thing. “I can provide for Ruby and I promise I would never harm her or-”

“I’ve said no and I won’t change my mind.” Tommy interrupted.

“I don’t need your blessing.” Ruby stood up and pulled Nicholas along. “Wait ‘til mum hears what you’ve said.” She snapped.

Tommy shut his eyes tightly and slammed his fist down on the table. “Wait.” He blurted. 

Ruby stopped from walking out and turned back around. “What?”

Her father opened his eyes and looked at her. “You’ll have the wedding in the church down the street. Where I married your mother.” He spoke steadily even though his insides were tearing into shreds.

Ruby crossed her arms over her chest but nodded. “Fine.”

“And the reception here.”

His daughter rolled her eyes. Always the man to try and control everything. “Yes, that’s fine.”

“Alright then.” Tommy ceded. Obviously, he would much rather have Ruby married at home rather than elope God knows where.

The joyful smile returned to her face and she dashed across the room to hug her father tightly.

Tommy didn’t spare expenses when it came to Ruby’s wedding. Whatever she wanted; she could have. If things weren’t perfect then there was hell to pay. Even Lizzie was worried he was taking things a bit too seriously. Going from a man who refused to see the wedding through, to the man who demanded nothing but the best for his daughter.

Lizzie wanted to remark at the hilarity of it all but Tommy wasn’t in the mood. As the big day grew closer, he was growing more and more fearful of the task at hand. Giving his daughter away. He promised early on that he would do it. He'd be damned if anyone else would try and take his place.

The night before the wedding, Tommy woke in a cold sweat. He startled his wife awake who tried to figure out what was going on.

“Tom? Tommy!” Lizzie grabbed him by the shoulders as he fought against the sheets. “Calm down, what’s wrong? Was it another nightmare?”

“Ruby. Where’s Ruby?” He asked frantically, his chest heaving with panic.

“She’s in her room down the hall.” Lizzie soothed. “Sweetheart, relax.”

Tommy took a few shaky breaths as he gathered his bearings. After a moment of a reality check, he realized where he was. Running a hand over his face, he recounted the subject of his nightmare to Lizzie. “I-I’d lost Ruby in the forest.” He mumbled. “I couldn’t find her. I could hear her but I couldn’t find her.”

“Oh, Tommy, you’re just worried. That’s okay.” Lizzie said softly.

He shook his head and got up anyways, despite his wife’s reassurance. He headed down the hall to Ruby’s bedroom. Nudging open the door; he poked his head inside to make sure she was safe in bed and his nightmare hadn’t been some sort of omen.

But Ruby was awake and turned around when the door opened. “Dad?” She was sat on the edge of her bed, curlers in her hair for the next morning.

“Sorry, I was just checking in on you.” He mumbled his excuse. “Try to get some sleep.”

“Will you come lay with me?” Ruby called after him as he started to leave. "Just for a little bit at least?" 

Tommy paused. “Everything alright?” He stepped into her room.

She nodded but wrung her hands together. “I know it’s what I want, the wedding I mean. I’m just a little nervous.” She admitted sheepishly. “It’s silly.”

“It’s not silly.” Tommy sat down on her bed beside her. “Natural to be nervous even before exciting things. I was nervous before my wedding day.”

“Which one?” Ruby asked teasingly.

Tommy chuckled and shook his head. “Both of them. Because at both of them I had a new baby or one on the way.” He reminded her. “It was a lot of responsibility. Not responsibility like work but…”

“Emotional responsibility.” Ruby finished for him.

“Right.”

She curled up to his side, trying to fit in his arms the way she used to. “I’m afraid of growing up sometimes.”

Tommy wrapped his arms around his daughter, holding her close. “I know. It’s scary. But your mother, brother, and I aren’t going anywhere. No matter how old you get. You’ll always have us.”


	13. Entirely Unexpected TommyxOC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Tommy gets into a bind when he finds out his girlfriend is pregnant.

“Pol?” Tommy’s sheepish voice came from the doorway.

Polly looked up, surprised to see her nephew back home so early. The teenaged Shelby boys ran the streets of Birmingham pretty much all day. She hesitated to think about the trouble they were getting up to. As long as the police didn’t escort them home at night, she liked to think they were okay. It wasn’t like she couldn’t control them any more than she actually tried to. She still had little Ada and Finn.

It was inevitable that Polly would take on the Shelby siblings once they found out that their mother was deathly ill. Arthur Sr. wouldn’t take care of them properly and Polly didn’t want them on the road. They would grow up in a stable environment. Or as stable as Small Heath could be.

“You’re home early,” Polly remarked as she noticed the clock on the wall that read just past noon. “Did one of your brothers get in trouble?”

“No.” Tommy slunk into the room like a dog with its tail between its legs. He sat down at the kitchen table. “I need to talk to you ‘bout something.” He muttered.

Only nineteen, Tommy was a painfully thin looking boy who threw a harder punch than most expected. He was clever and it often got himself and his brothers into trouble.

Polly saw the uneasiness in her nephew’s face. “What is it?” She sat down at the table with him.

“I’ve just spoke to Rosalie.” He averted his eyes.

She put her head in her hands. “Oh, Thomas, don’t tell me she’s pregnant.” A prayer wasn’t enough to save herself and this reckless boy but Polly still said once under her breath.

Tommy cringed. “M’sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

“’Course you didn’t mean to but that means you were being careless, weren’t you?”

Rosalie, a pretty girl who lived in Artillery Square had caught Tommy’s eye about a year prior. She could hold her own against the Shelby boys but had a gentle side that Tommy hadn’t been accustomed to.

Tommy groaned and threw his head back. “I can’t be a fucking father, Pol.”

“Well you don’t have many options now, do you?” His aunt spoke firmly to keep his attention. “You made the choice to risk pregnancy and now you’ve got a baby on the way. Now are you going to be a deadbeat like your father or are you going to act like a man?” She pointed her cigarette at him.

The young man sighed and rubbed his eyes. “I don’t know how to be a father.” He mumbled. The last thing he wanted was to be compared to his abusive, alcoholic, no-good father.

Polly softened her tone and reached over to touch his arm. “Nobody knows how to be a parent the first time ‘round.” She assured him. “All you can do is try.”

Rosalie had been teary all day. Ever since she told Tommy the news and he ducked out without any explanation. She hadn’t had the strength to tell her parents after his reaction. So, she stayed holed up in her room, weeping quietly to herself in bed.

In the middle of the night, someone was tapping on the window. Rosalie got up and went over to see who it was. Tommy had climbed his way up to her balcony, something he was fairly skilled at after dozens of times visiting Rosalie at night.

She wiped her eyes and unlatched the window. “Thought I’d never see you again.” She whimpered.

“I know, I’m sorry.” He slipped off his cap and stepped inside her room. “I just needed to clear me head. I-” He took her hands in his before taking a deep breath. “I want you to marry me. ‘Fore the baby comes, that way no one knows any different and they won’t look down on you.”

Rosalie’s green eyes looked startled. “Tommy…” 

“I’m sorry I ran off, but I won’t run off again.” He shook his head. “I won’t be like me father.”

“You really want to marry me? To raise a child?” She asked in disbelief.

“I’m not running away from my responsibilities.” He took his hands in hers and kissed her knuckles. “Please be mine. We can make this work. Just wait, ‘fore you know it I’ll put you up in a mansion with maids and a stable full of horses. Diamonds and furs. Whatever you want.”

Rosalie laughed softly but shook her head. “I only want you, silly boy.” She whispered and kissed him.

They were wed only a few weeks later. Polly helped deliver the baby seven months after that. Daisy May Shelby was tiny but she had strong lungs.

As Rosalie recovered from the birth, Polly let Tommy in and placed Daisy into his arms for the first time. “Mind her head.” She guided gently.

“What do I do if she cries?” Tommy asked, cradling his daughter to his chest, a look of uncertainty on his face. The moment had finally come. The test of his character. From then until she was old enough, Daisy was his responsibility.

“We’ll see if she wants to nurse,” Polly answered. “She might just fuss, that’s what babies do.” She smiled and touched her nephew’s shoulder. “You’ll be fine.” She promised.

Tommy wasn’t so sure. He sat down and looked at his daughter. She slept peacefully, her lips parted and eyes closed. Her tiny fist rested by her cheek. Tommy used his pinky to lift her hand. Everything about her was so small and fragile.

Instinctually, Daisy wrapped her fingers around Tommy’s pinky. The movement hit Tommy in the gut and he let out a small laugh of awe. A lump formed in his throat and it felt like every possible emotion was rushing through him at once.

“Welcome to the world, _chey_.” He whispered softly to her.

The sound of her father’s voice made Daisy open her eyes and Tommy was stunned to see how blue they were. He thought the baby would have Rosalie’s eyes but apparently, he was wrong.

The newborn stared up at him and yawned. Tommy smiled and grazed a thumb over her cheek. “Tired, aye? You’ve only just got here, love. But you can sleep, there’ll be plenty of time. You’ve got a wonderful life ahead of ya.” He promised.

And Tommy believed that would be the case. He began earning money for his new family, albeit not in very legal ways. But he had a plan. A plan to take the racetracks by storm. He knew he could make his fortune on the tracks.

But before he knew it, a massive roadblock was placed in front of him. When war was declared, the Shelby boys realized they were going to have to serve. Either they could go willingly or have a draft decide their fate for them.

Rosalie begged him to stay. Daisy was only a toddler.

“You don’t know how long the war’ll last, Tommy, what if you’re gone for years?” She cried late one night in their bedroom.

Daisy was asleep in the next room, undisturbed by her parent’s discussion.

“Won’t go on for years.” Tommy shook his head and pulled his wife in for a hug. “I promise it won’t. I won’t be gone long.”

Rosalie sobbed in his arms, her knees going weak. “I don’t want to lose you. Please…I can’t lose you.” 

All Tommy could do was hold her close.

On the train platform, Tommy had a hard time letting go of Daisy. He held her tight, kissing her cheek and telling her over and over again how much he loved her.

Oblivious to what was really going on, Daisy smiled and patted his cheeks. “Love you, daddy!” She chirped happily.

“You be good for mumma, yeah? I’ll be back soon.” He promised.

“’Kay.” She agreed and fiddled with the collar of Tommy’s uniform. “Love you.”

“I love you too.” He reluctantly handed his daughter over to Rosalie who had been crying all day.

Tommy embraced her tightly, holding his two girls close. “Won’t be long.” He whispered to her. “I love you.”

“I love you so much.” Rosalie cried softly and tried to keep him with her as he pulled away. “Please come back to us.” She begged. ‘Please, Tommy.”

“I will.” He kissed her and forced himself to board the train, leaving them behind.

He came back to them, but he was by no means the same man who left Small Heath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romani: Chey=Daughter


	14. Until You Return from the Front Line *IsiahxOC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy’s eldest daughter, Avis, falls for Isiah Jesus but before they can have the whirlwind romance they'd always dreamed of, Europe crumbles.

_Dear Dad,_

_It’s been about a month since I’ve arrived in France. There are a lot of lovely girls my age. There’s a girl from Birmingham as well! I hope you’ve heard from Uncle Finn and Michael as I haven’t received any letters from them as of yet. I heard from Charlie about a week ago and it sounds like he’s becoming acclimated. It’s been a bit difficult as I’ve never seen such wounds before. There was a young man, couldn’t be more than twenty, who lost a leg. I’m hopeful the war won’t last very long. But I worry for Isiah and the others. Give Ruby and Lizzie my love and let them know I’m always thinking of them._

_Love,_

_Avis_

It was an absolute nightmare. Tommy thought he could raise his children and never have them know the horrors that he and his brothers knew. The War was in the past, Charlie would never know the fear of being buried alive by a tunnel or the sound of bombers in the air and rifles through the night.

But no longer. Britain had once again declared war and no able-bodied young man was safe from the draft. Charlie, a proud boy enlisted much to Tommy’s anger.

The two fought over the decision for a few days. Charlies argued that it was the same thing his father had done. Tommy argued that, yes, it was the same thing he’d done and that’s why he was trying to protect his only son.

Despite the power he had both in Parliament and in the community, Tommy couldn’t pull enough strings to get his son discharged before he was shipped off.

Before he left, they had a party for him at the Garrison. Tommy’s three children were all there. Avis was the oldest and the last thing Tommy had left of Greta Jurosi, the first love of his life. Next was Charlie, and finally, little Ruby who was actually taller than her older sister and nearly as tall as her brother.

Drinks were flowing and spirits were generally up even though Charlie was leaving for the front lines. Everyone tried to remain optimistic. Maybe things would be settled and the young man would never even see a lick of combat. That’s all they could hope for.

Across the room, Tommy spied Avis. She was a beautiful young woman with dark hair and her mother’s green eyes. Ever since she was little, she wanted to be a nurse. Growing up in Small Heath and around the rise of the Peaky Blinders she’d seen more than her share of injuries. So, with Tommy’s support, she completed nursing school and worked with ill children. Despite her rough upbringing, she was a gentle figure in the family.

And now she was dancing very close to Isiah. The sight wasn’t too strange as the two had grown up together. She, Finn, and Jeremiah’s son were inseparable on the streets of Small Heath.

Little did Tommy know; Isiah was Avis’s first kiss. Her first love. When they turned eighteen, he gifted her a promise ring which she never removed.

As the music slowed down, Isiah pulled Avis closer. “I need to tell you something.” He whispered to her.

“You’re enlisting.”

He frowned. “How did you find out?”

Avis pressed her cheek to his shoulder. “Finn told me you two went.” She answered quietly. “I didn’t want to believe him until you told me yourself.”

“I’m sorry but I can’t stay here while Charlie’s over there.”

Avis nodded and the two were quiet for a moment as they considered the possibility of being separated. Neither were sure the longest time they’d gone without seeing each other. It was like they were magnets, just due to be drawn back to each other at the end of the day.

“I’m going too.” She finally spoke again.

“What?” Isiah stopped swaying with her and lifted her chin so she was looking at him.

“They told us in the hospital that they needed nurses.” She explained, her green eyes locked on his. “And I signed up. If you’re all going then I am too.”

He shook his head but he knew there was a very slim chance she would ever change her mind. She had strong convictions and that was one reason why he loved her so. “I’m guessing there’s nothing I can say to make you stay here?”

She smiled and shook his head. “No.”

“Stubborn girl.” He sighed and pressed his forehead to hers. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Tommy pulled his daughter aside the next morning. “There something you want to tell me?” He asked.

Avis attempted to feign innocence. Mostly because she wasn’t sure what her father was trying to call her out on. Her relationship with Isiah? Her decision to enlist as a nurse? That one time when she was ten and broke a plate but blamed it on Charlie? “Tell you what?”

“I saw the way you were with Isiah last night.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “How long has that been going on?”

Avis averted her eyes and rifled around her purse for a cigarette. “A while.” She admitted. “Why?”

“Av, I don’t want to control you. You’re old enough to make your own decisions.”

“But you’re worried that people are going to look down on you because your daughter’s dating someone who’s black?” She snapped and glared at him.

“What?” Tommy shook his head. “Absolutely not. I’m talking about him providing for you. He’s a Blinder, Avis.”

“And?” She threw up her hands in disbelief. “He’s intelligent, dad, you know that. If you gave him and Finn more responsibilities on the tracks then maybe they could make more money.” She accused.

“That’s what you want, aye? Your husband working on the tracks? You could date someone of better social standing, Avis.” Tommy wanted nothing but to have his children succeed. To never allow them to see the slums of life, the worst of the worst of living. They would never go hungry, they would never be cold in the winter, they would never be afraid of being evicted.

“I want someone who I love more than anything else.” Avis shot back at him. “I’m not marrying someone I don’t love.”

Tommy ran a hand over his face, deflating slightly. “I understand you love him but…”

“But nothing, dad. There’s nothing you could say to change my mind. I love him, isn’t that enough?”

He looked at his oldest daughter, the apple of his eye. Perhaps he was just making up excuses. Maybe he was afraid of her getting old and starting a family of her own. It probably wouldn’t have mattered who she loved. He would protest because time had moved too fast. She’d grown too fast.

“Dad, I enlisted.” Avis decided the time was as good as any to tell him the other news. “I’m going to serve as a nurse.”

“No, absolutely not.” Falling in love was one thing. Going into a war zone was another thing. “I will not have you and Charlie over there. Absolutely fucking not.”

“What am I meant to do here? I’m a nurse and I want to do what I can!” She cried.

“What if I lose you both, aye?” Tommy stood up and began pacing anxiously. “What if you two both come back in boxes? I’m gonna have to tell your sister that you’re gone?”

“Nothing’s going to happen to us, dad, we’ll be okay.”

“You don’t fucking know that!” He shouted. “Neither of you have no idea what the fucks happens in those trenches. You both want to be proud of your fucking country when this country left me and your uncles for dead, buried alive!”

Tears began to brim in Avis’s eyes. “I won’t be worthless.” She whispered tearfully. “I won’t sit around while men die. I’m going.” She asserted and left before Tommy could yell at her more.

Avis returned home before Isiah and Charlie. Tommy refused to let go of her for quite some time. She was home, now he just needed to get his son back and the world would be right again.

It was like there had been a never-ending alarm over the world for years. But finally, at that moment, everything went completely silent. The echoes faded and now everyone was left to pick themselves up, gather their dead, return home, and find out what normal had been.

Isiah had been shot twice, once in the leg and once in the shoulder. Finn had nearly lost his arm to a grenade. Charlie had grown very ill from the gases. Michael had a bullet lodged in his back that would have to be taken out by surgeons in London. They’d all been through hell and back but at least they were returned home alive.

Isiah grinned and dropped his bag when he saw his Avis pushing through the crowds on the train platform.

“Baby!” She squealed and leapt into his arms.

“Oh, I missed you so much.” Isiah spun her around, hugging her tightly and then kissing her deeply. He never wanted to let go of her again.

After a moment, Avis pulled back for a breath. She took in his handsome features, tracing her thumb over his cheek. “I missed you more.” She sighed with relief and kissed him again. Feeling him hold her again was reassuring. Not even a world war could tear them apart. They’d always return to each other.


	15. Crayons and Crying TommyxAlfie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU Alfie manages to get Tommy to a therapy appointment

“Papa, look.” Charlie waved the piece of paper in the air to catch Alfie’s attention.

“Oh, that’s very nice, Charlie, very nice.” In all honesty, the man wasn’t looking. He was too caught up in his own thoughts.

“You’re not looking.” The little boy protested.

“Alright, I’m looking.” Alfie stood up and walked over to the small play area in the waiting room. The calming atmosphere of the subdued earthy shades, the somewhat comfortable chairs, dated magazines, a sort of fern in the corner, and the monotonous hum of a sound machine by the door was doing nothing for Alfie’s nerves.

Exactly one week prior, Alfie and Tommy had a big blow out fight. Biggest of their relationship. Thankfully, Charlie was visiting his aunt and cousin but that gave them an excuse to be loud and a little unhinged. Alfie felt he was justified. Tommy had been on a downward spiral for a few months. Completely self-destructive and isolating himself, he was neglecting every aspect of his life except for work. But he wouldn’t talk to Alfie about what was going on or even how he felt.

Alfie wasn’t a big believer in therapy. What did sitting down with someone for an hour really do for a person? But he was at his wit's end with his husband of three years. He couldn’t reach him so maybe a trained professional could. After all, Alfie wasn’t willing to let go of the relationship.

Tommy had screamed at him, saying if he was so unhappy, why didn’t he just leave? Alfie knew it was simply the Brummie's way of coping. Tommy felt he deserved to be alone so he pushed everyone away.

Alfie wasn’t having that. He’d fight tooth and nail for his relationship.

“Gotta keep our voices down though.” Alfie knelt down beside the child-sized table where a stack of coloring books, a box of crayons, and a few well-loved toys was placed.

“Right, sorry,” Charlie whispered and continued to show his father the drawing.

It was one of Charlie’s drawings that had inadvertently led to the therapy session. Before the six-year-old was due home from school, Alfie received a call from his teacher. He asked if there were any troubles going on in the home as Charlie had drawn a very questionable picture. Alfie was keen to keep his child’s school out of his relationship issues so he denied any such things. But it was hard to deny the truth when Charlie came home with the picture.

Oblivious, he proudly showed it to Alfie, saying how they were meant to draw their families. So, Charlie drew him and his papa. But dad was off in the far corner and had a large tear drawn on his face. It broke Alfie’s heart and it made Tommy completely silent when he saw it upon arriving home.

“If you won’t go for yourself, or even me.” Alfie slid over the business card of the therapist that Polly had recommended. “Then go for Charlie. He needs you, Tom.”

Tommy stared at the embossed card for a moment before sliding it off the table and walking off with it. The bedroom door closed and Alfie didn’t see him for the rest of the night. But the next morning, as Alfie made coffee, Tommy slunk into the kitchen and quietly informed him that he’d set up an appointment for the following week. Alfie brought him into a big hug, kissing his cheek and whispering lovingly to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~

After the hour was up, the door into the office opened and Tommy came walking out. He was stone-faced, as per usual. The doctor walked out behind him and smiled. “Make good use of those crayons, Charlie?” He asked good-naturedly.

“Yes.” The little boy grinned and gathered up his drawings. “Are we leaving now, daddy?”

“Yeah, c’mon.” Tommy picked his son up.

Alfie stood and went to shake the doctor’s hand. “Thank you for seeing him.”

“Of course, Tommy and I spoke and thought it would be a good idea that maybe you could join us in some future sessions. When you’re both ready, so that could be next month or in six months. We’ll play it by ear.”

Alfie was relieved to hear that Tommy had agreed to go back for another session. “Great, anything Tommy needs…” He swallowed and rubbed the back of his neck. His eyes met with his husband. “Anything he needs, I’ll be there to help him.”

“It’s good to see he’s got a good support system. I’ll see you next week, Tommy and I hope to see you soon, Alfie.” The doctor smiled and waved them off.

Tommy carried Charlie to the parking lot, none of them saying much. Alfie opened the backseat door for him so he could get Charlie into his car seat.

“How’s about we get ice cream then?” Alfie asked.

Charlie perked up and clapped his hands. “Yes, yes, yes!”

A smile crossed Tommy’s face. “Alright, we can do that.” He shut the car door and faced his husband. “I wanted to apologize for what happened last week.” He said quietly and gestured with his arms. “None of this is easy but I’m gonna try me best.”

“That’s all any of us can do, love. You’re fighting and that’s what makes me so fucking proud of you.” Alfie murmured and pulled him close for a kiss.

But they were soon interrupted by Charlie rolling down the window and reminding them about their promise of ice cream.


	16. Finals, finals, finals *TommyxReader*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU for all of those suffering through finals.

“Oh Ginger, can you please finish this for me?” You groaned and dropped your pen. Your dog looked up at you from her spot on your bed. She tilted her head to the side before resting her chin back on her paws. “Oh, it was worth a shot.” You sighed and rubbed your eyes. The light of your laptop made your head feel like there was a drill going through it. In fact, it felt like you’d had the same persistent headache for weeks. You were tailing the end of finals and it was starting to wear on you. Not enough sleep, not enough caffeine, not enough time in the day to get everything done. Deadlines were haunting your dreams and it got to the point where you had to schedule brief times to scream into a pillow for some relief.

There was the sound of keys at the door and your boyfriend slipped in. He busied himself in the doorway for a moment, unraveling his scarf and hanging up his coat. Ginger jumped down from your bed to greet him.

“Hello, girl, didya miss me, aye?” He cooed from the hallway. “Y/n?” He called.

“Yeah?” You turned in your desk chair, grateful for a slight distraction.

Tommy came in with a smile, his cheeks a little red from the brisk wind outside. A few snowflakes were melting in his dark hair. “It’s coming down out there.”

“Mhm.” You glanced at the window. Large snowflakes had been falling all day. Unfortunately, you had to watch them from inside.

“Here.” He set your coffee down on the table. “Extra shot.” 

“You’re a lifesaver.” You popped the lid to let the coffee cool a bit. “I’ve been running a little low on energy.” You admitted with a frown towards your computer screen.

Tommy took in your schedule all laid out in colorful sticky notes on the wall. “I don’t know how you do it sometimes.” He shook his head in disbelief.

“Yeah, neither do I.” You mumbled and returned to your laptop.

He kissed your temple. “Maybe, you should take a break.” He slowly rolled your chair back away from your desk.

You reached toward your laptop. “What? No, Tom!” You protested.

“You have plenty of time to at least fucking breathe, y/n.” He spun you around in the chair and held his hands out. “Take your mind off it for just a mo’.”

You made a face at him but took his hands and let him haul you to your feet. “I hate you.” You grumbled. “I have so much left to do.”

“What’ll be best, aye? Take Ginger out? Take a bath? Just sit and talk with me? Just an hour, love.” It was nearly impossible to say no to those damn blue eyes.

Your shoulders slumped as you realized how exhausted you were. Something else would probably refresh you and maybe you’d get some new ideas once you stepped away from it for a second. “I guess a walk would be alright.” You grabbed your coffee and followed Tommy to the door to get bundled up.

“Can you believe we got her outside, Ginger?” He chuckled as he stooped down to put on her lead. “A fucking miracle.”

You rolled your eyes and shoved him playfully. “Tommy Shelby you are relentless.”

He grinned and pulled you close in the doorway to steal a kiss.


	17. Breakfast in Bed *Tommy Shelby x OC

Tommy yawned as he rolled over and was surprised to find he was alone in bed. He couldn’t ever remember a time his wife had gotten up before he did. Not that she had a habit of sleeping in, Tommy just got up very early for work.

A little disoriented, he got up anyways and began to get dressed. He could hear sounds coming from the kitchen but didn’t make much of it until Rosemary came into the bedroom. “Tommy, no, go back to bed!”

He glanced over his shoulder and gave her a funny look. “What’re you talking about?”

“Don’t you know what day it is?”

“Monday…”

“It’s Valentine’s Day!”

He blinked and nodded. “Right, I know.” Luckily, he’d booked a dinner ahead of time and had her gift already wrapped.

“Well, I had a morning planned for you.” She pouted. “Breakfast is nearly done.”

“Rosie, I’ve got to get to work.” He reminded her.

“The bloody founder of the company can get to work at whatever time he pleases.” She unbuttoned the shirt he had just put on and pointed him back to bed. “Do you want coffee or tea?”

He let out a short laugh. “Love, you don’t need to bring me breakfast in bed.”

“It’s for the both of us. I’m having breakfast in bed with me husband because it's a holiday, and a romantic one at that.” She replied confidently having planned the affair a week in advance. “And then after that, you can go to work. Or you can make better use of your time.” She shrugged and hung up his shirt.

“Better use of me time?”

Rosemary just gave him an innocent smile and shrugged. “Whatever you think is appropriate.” She said before leaving the room again.

Tommy sighed and debated the choice. Either he could be late and piss off his staff or he could be late and piss off his wife. Clear enough.

He got back into bed, something he really was not used to, and slipped on his glasses.

A few minutes later, Rosemary came back in with a tray filled with food. She set it down on Tommy’s lap and curled up in bed beside him. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” She murmured and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

As far as Tommy was concerned, it was the right choice by far. After eating, Rosemary was going to bring the plates back down to the kitchen. But her husband grabbed her by the waist and reeled her back in. 

“Where do you think you’re off to, Mrs. Shelby?” He purred. “You said I could choose how we spent the rest of our morning.”

She giggled and set the tray to the side to eagerly jump back into bed.

The morning turned into the afternoon. Eventually, one of the maids came knocking because people from the office had been calling all day asking for Tommy.

“Mr. Shelby? You’ve got a call downstairs.”

Unfortunately, Tommy was busy. He had his wife up against the wall as she knotted her fingers in his hair, breathlessly begging him not to stop.

“Who is it?” He shouted back, not pausing even for a moment.

“Erm, well your brother but Mr. Devlin called as well.”

“Ignore them, Tom.” Rosemary pled, leaving kisses down his jaw.

“Tell ‘em I’m fucking busy!” Tommy hoisted his wife up and brought her back to the already disheveled bed. Indeed, he was busy. 


	18. June *Tommy Shelby*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Tommy Shelby journeys to the Appleby fair with his family. There he meets a green-eyed girl and happens to lose his virginity as a result.

Ada whined the whole way to Cumbria. She was hot in the wagon, she wanted to stretch her legs, there were mosquitos biting her ankles, John was pulling her hair and kicking her. Since the trip took a couple of days, Tommy was about ready to wring his sister’s neck. Fortunately, they made it to the fair without much incident.

Arthur and Tommy weren’t meant to keep watch over John and Ada. Their mother was pregnant and the trip was exhausting enough for her. But she didn’t want to break tradition and not go.

Still, being seventeen, Tommy wasn’t keen on babysitting his younger siblings. Especially since they’d been nothing but a pain. And there was excitement in the air. The warmth of summer was just starting to bloom in the June afternoons.

Once the vardo was parked among the rest that had gathered for the Appleby fair, Tommy itched to distance himself from his family. Just for a moment. He wanted to experience freedom as a young man, see distant cousins, appreciate the horses, and just enjoy the summer day. Being with his siblings was just miserable.

“Tom, take her for water.” Arthur Sr. finished undoing the harness of their mare and tossed the lead to his son.

It was a ticket to Tommy’s escape so he gratefully took the lead and left their camp before Ada or John joined him.

On the way to the river, Tommy noticed Brandy had mud covering her legs, with flecks all up her shoulder and girth. It was shameful to have such a filthy horse at such a large fair. So Tommy decided to prolong his time away from his family.

He paused by the river where other Romani and Travelers were already mingling. He removed his boots and rolled up his pants to his knees. Just tall enough, Tommy grabbed a bit of Brandy’s mane and hoisted himself up onto her back. He clicked his tongue and nudged her with his heels to walk on. He rode along the river until he found a shallow enough place to walk Brandy in.

Nearby a group of girls was gathering water and washing clothes. One of them spotted Tommy on the beautiful white mare. As he got closer, he could hear them start to whisper giddily to one another.

He glanced over to see them all catching sly peeks at him. One of the young women stood out. She was knelt by the river, had dark hair down to her waist that another girl was in the process of braiding. Her eyes were an earthy green and sparkled in the sun. She smiled at him and Tommy felt his heart skip a couple of beats.

There was nothing like the attention of a pretty woman to drive up the confidence of a Shelby boy. And based on experience, Tommy knew there was nothing more a young gypsy woman loved more than a man who could handle a horse.

So, he tipped his cap at her, causing the gaggle of girls to stifle squeals. The green-eyed girl’s face flushed pink.

Tommy clucked his tongue again to get Brandy to step into the river to wash her off. But the mare wouldn’t budge. She lowered her head to sniff at the water but started to turn away. He urged her on again, a bit more firmly. Brandy was stubborn as could be but fairly docile. She balked at most things but after some persuasion would listen. But the mare wasn’t having any of it. The energy of the fairgrounds, with all the horses and people milling about, was enough to make her kick-off.

So, when Tommy squeezed his legs again and tapped her rump with the end of the lead, she threw her head down and stepped forward, dumping him right into the river.

After depositing her rider into the water, Brandy turned and went to graze a few feet away.

Tommy was stunned as he dragged himself out of the shallow water, completely soaking wet.

The group of girls were giggling but the green-eyed girl glared at them sternly. She got up and hiked up her skirt to wade into the water. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, fine.” Tommy hoped his face wasn’t turning red but it sure was burning up.

She bent down to fish his cap out of the water as it floated by. “Here.” She handed it to him with a sympathetic smile. “Would you like a blanket to dry off?” She offered.

“No, that’s alright.” He was eager to run off with the last bits of his dignity and never let the girl see him again.

“I’m Maura.” She thwarted his plan of slinking off.

“Tommy.” He pushed his wet hair off his forehead.

“Your horse is beautiful.”

God, he wished he could just vanish. But at the same time, he didn’t want her to stop smiling at him in the way she was. “She is, and apparently she wants to stay dirty.” He shook his head and looked to the mare who was still idly grazing and still covered in mud.

Maura laughed softly. “Are you sure you don’t want a blanket? Our vardos very close.”

Tommy decided he couldn’t be humiliated any further so he nodded as he was wringing out his hat. “Sure.” He sloshed his way out of the river and grabbed his boots and Brandy’s lead. They followed Maura to a wagon painted gold, blue and green.

Some younger children lingered by the wagon as Maura grabbed a blanket. She gave it to Tommy with a smile.

“Thank you.” He wrapped it around his shoulder and used it to try and dry his hair a bit.

“Is the rest of your family here?” She wondered curiously.

“Yeah, they’re at the vardo.”

Maura smiled. “Oh, well, I won’t keep you from them. I just wanted to make sure you were alright.”

With some of his pride recovering, Tommy shrugged. “Don’t mind the time away from them. The trip up here was a fucking nightmare.”

She laughed and nodded. “I know that all too well. I’m the oldest so I get that.”

“Second oldest.”

“Well…” Maura’s eyes went to her feet and she chewed on her lower lip. “Maybe we can avoid our families together?”

Tommy was stunned he was getting a second chance with her. He was sure he’d be the laughing stock of the fair. Now she was looking at him hopefully. “Yeah, yeah okay.”

They walked together through the fairgrounds, making an effort to avoid the vicinity of their respective vardos or any family that would notice them. The land got more crowded as families arrived and set up camp, so Tommy and Maura walked further out into the fields and forest areas. They talked albeit a bit shyly at first. Maura apologized for her friends and cousins for laughing at him when he fell.

“Wasn’t nice of ‘em.”

Tommy just gave a half-smile. “It probably looked funny.” He admitted.

“Well, any good rider knows that falling off is just a part of life.”

He glanced over at her in a bit of awe. She probably didn’t know it, but just on that alone made him fall a bit more for her. “I agree.”

When they were far enough away from the grounds, Tommy let Brandy graze freely in a small glade they’d come across. He leaned up against a tree and lit up a cigarette. After a drag or two, he offered it to Maura who accepted.

They passed the cigarette back and forth, relaxing and chatting about mutual friends they might have, horses, and where they lived.

When the cigarette was hardly anything left, Tommy stubbed it out on the tree behind him.

“Your hair’s finally dry.” Maura noticed and leaned in to touch a piece that kept falling into his eyes. There was a pause between them and they locked eyes. She withdrew her hand with an embarrassed laugh. “Sorry, I…”

Instead of letting her finish, Tommy touched her cheek and searched her face for some sort of confirmation. Her eyes gazed earnestly at him and she subtly licked her lip. Taking a risk, he leaned in and kissed her.

It was as if she’d been waiting for him to kiss her all day. She had. Mostly because he was so interesting and beautiful to her. She couldn’t help it and now there they were kissing.

It was hesitant and uncoordinated at first. But once they found a suitable rhythm with one another, their desires only intensified.

Maura knotted her fingers in Tommy’s hair and parted her lips to deepen the kiss. He felt like he was in a dream and groaned softly. He moved closer to her and pressed her up against the tree they were leaning against. 

“Have you ever done this before?” She asked as they parted to catch their breaths for a moment.

“Done what?”

“Fucked?”

Tommy swallowed and considered his options. Either he told the truth and didn’t go to hell. Or he lied and didn’t admit to being a virgin. It wasn’t like he hadn’t done _nothing_ before. He had just yet to make that final leap. “I-”

Maura saw the hesitation in his eyes. “It’s okay if you haven’t. I just didn’t want-ya know if you hadn’t and you were waiting or…”

“No, I’m not waiting for…I mean…” Tommy’s heart was beating so fast against his chest. Was she offering to help him lose his virginity? God, he was no good with words when he was flustered. So instead, he kissed her again.

Maura smiled against his lips and ran a hand down his chest. Their kisses became frantic the closer she got to the waist of his trousers. Tommy fumbled with his bracers and let them fall to his hips while Maura undid his pants.

Christ, Tommy was afraid he was going to have a heart attack. His pulse was far too fast and his stomach was bubbling with need.

“You can touch me.” She breathed into his ear and he was afraid he was going to lose his mind. Maura guided one of his hands to palm her breast.

He was gentle, afraid he was being too clumsy with her as he kneaded her chest.

Maura slipped a hand into his trousers and wrapped her fingers around him lightly.

Tommy groaned and let his head loll back in pleasure. She grabbed his attention back when she took his hand from her waist to hitch up her skirt and let him explore. He stepped between her legs and glided his fingers up her inner thigh.

She exhaled faintly and let her head rest back against the bark of the tree. One hand kept stroking him slowly while the other stayed tangled in his hair.

Tommy pressed kisses to her throat as his fingers met her panties. He just had to let go of his self-doubt and worry that he’d muck it all up. He just had to give in to instinct. So, he tucked his hand into her knickers and very gently began to caress her.

Another soft moan slipped from her pink lips, giving Tommy the confirmation that he was at least doing something right. So, he kept up the ministrations, trying not to lose his head over her touch.

Maura tightened her grip on his hair to direct his lips back to hers. She shimmied off her panties and hiked up her skirt before tugging down the waistband of his trousers just a bit more. Following instinct, Tommy got the message loud and clear. He grabbed her thigh and hitched her leg around his waist so he could more easily line himself up to her.

As he pushed in slowly, his jaw dropped from the feeling. With his forehead pressed against Maura’s, he couldn’t help the sound of longing he uttered.

“Tommy.” She gasped when he bottomed out.

He shut his eyes and tested out a slow thrust forward. “F-fuck.” He stammered.

She grabbed at his hips, goading him on to move a bit faster. When he obliged, she had to bite her tongue to keep from crying out with joy.

Tommy was sure he wasn’t going to last much longer. With the sounds Maura was making and the feeling of her clench around him he felt already half gone. His thrusts shuddered and he knew if he didn’t pull out, he’d finish in her.

Maura dropped to her knees and took him into her mouth, drawing out a surprised but pleased moan from the back of his throat. He grabbed her hair and slammed his hand against the tree to make sure he didn’t fall over. His grip tightened as she finished him off so perfectly, he swore he saw stars.

His knees knocked in a bit while he came down from the high. “Fuck.” He swore with satisfaction dripping from his voice.

Maura smiled and went to stand up but didn’t make it far. Tommy crouched down and took her face in his hands to kiss her deeply. She was a bit taken by surprise when he laid her back into the long meadow grass. He wasted no time going back up her skirt and slipping two fingers into her warmth.

She had no time to react with surprise though. He curled his fingers upward and she gasped. Grabbing his wrist, she panted, “Right there!”

Tommy eagerly listened and dipped down to capture her lips again. She whined and squealed against his lips as she became unraveled in his arms. And when he rubbed his thumb against her clit, she cried out. Her fingers tightened around his bicep through her climax

He felt her pulse around him a bit before her body relaxed and she let her head fall back into the grass with a sigh. “Holy shit.” She breathed out a giggle of disbelief.

Tommy rocked back onto his heels, looking down at her, all undone beneath him. “That alright?” He asked, suddenly unsure.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” She propped herself up with her elbows. “Most men don’t bother after the come. Never had a man take care of me like that before.” She admitted.

He perked up. “Well…we could do it again sometime.” He ran a hand through his hair and glanced over his shoulder to make sure Brandy hadn't wandered off too far. He'd be dead if he returned to the camp without their mare. 

She smiled and nodded. “Come and find me tonight.” 


	19. Lion *Tommy Shelbyxoc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruised and bleeding, Tommy Shelby ends up in Alfie’s office. Alfie doesn’t care about his condition, but there is someone who does. Alfie’s cousin.

There was only one woman who worked at the Aerated Bread Company of Camden Town and for very good reason. A distillery wasn’t the place for a woman, according to Alfie Solomons. Especially not a good Jewish woman from a good Jewish family.

And yet, Ariel Solomons still managed to wrangle a job out of her cousin. Nothing fancy, just as his assistant, managing his diary and calls. But it was a job.

Alfie’s dog greeted Ariel at the door of the bakery. She stopped for a moment to give him a pat before making her way to her cousin’s office. Greeting a few familiar faces as she went, she strolled down the familiar halls of the bakery. Almost blind to the smell of rum after all the time she’d spent there.

Ollie was lingering around outside Alfie’s office, keeping his eyes on the windows looking in.

“’Morning, Ollie.” Ariel greeted and went to knock on the door before the man stopped her.

“He’s talking to someone.”

“I’ll just be a minute.” She didn’t have any qualms about flitting in and out of Alfie’s office. Unless he was negotiating with someone like Sabini, she would interrupt. Ariel knew that her cousin liked things done quickly. So, when something needed to be signed, she got it to him as soon as she could just to avoid a tongue lashing about procrastination.

“I really wouldn’t-” Ollie tried to stop her again but she entered anyway.

Ariel paused when she saw her cousin pointing a gun at the dark-haired man on the other side of his desk. She cleared her throat. “Erm…I’ve got contracts for you, Alfie.”

The dark-haired man glanced over his shoulder. Ariel wasn’t sure what to look at first. His remarkably blue eyes? Or the fact that one of those eyes was completely red from internal bleeding.

Alfie muttered something unpleasant under his breath and lowered his gun. “Give ‘em here.” He waved her over.

Ariel approached the desk and showed him the papers and where to sign. As Alfie glanced over them, she looked up at the stranger.

The blue-eyed man looked worse for wear. He’d clearly been through some trauma. That’s when his nose started to bleed.

“Oh-oh, you’re um…” Frantically, Ariel dug into her skirt pocket to retrieve a handkerchief. “Oh dear, you’re bleeding.” She gestured to her nose.

Alfie frowned. “Fucking hell, Tommy, they really beat the shit outta you didn’t they?”

Tommy took the cloth from her and held it to his nose. “I’m here on business, Mr. Solomons, not to talk about personal matters.”

“Have you been to hospital?” Ariel asked, ignoring the disapproving look of her cousin.

He looked up at her. “Yes.”

“And they released you in this state?”

Alfie set the papers down and stood up. “Alright, love, time to go. Got more to talk ‘bout with Mr. Shelby.” He tried to usher his cousin out of the room, making little shooing motions with his hands.

“Alfie, he’s hurt, he’s in no condition to be here right now. He ought to go back to the hospital.” She argued and stood her ground skirting around him.

“He made it here well enough, yeah, he can sit and fucking talk.”

Ariel crossed her arms over her chest. “As a registered nurse…”

“Oh, fuck off with that. Will you? Will you give it a rest? You want to fucking go ‘round saying you’re a nurse then go work at a fucking hospital.”

“Don’t speak to me that way.” She narrowed her eyes. “I don’t care if you’re the boss or not, I’m family.”

Alfie let out a sigh and considered the consequences of yelling at his cousin. Should it get around the family he would get a serious talking to from his aunt, who, despite her age, could still pack a wallop.

_She’s your cousin, Alfred, and you treat her with such disrespect. What would your mother say? What would your father say?_

It would cost him time he didn’t have.

“Fine, not like it’s me own fucking business or anything.” He muttered. “Congrats, Mr. Shelby, you’ve officially become her patient. In fact, yeah, since it’s such a fucking urgent matter, best you use me office, don’t want to move him, he’s too fragile, ain’t he? Can’t have him shattering to pieces, no, no.” The sarcasm was more than obvious but Ariel ignored him. “The well-being of a fucking Peaky Blinder is in me best interest and me fucking number one priority right now!” The man continued to rant as he left the office, slamming the door behind him.

Ariel rolled her eyes and pulled up a chair to sit beside the man. “I apologize for his behavior.”

“I don’t need any help.” He told her in a deep but steady voice.

“Can you face me?”

Tommy seemed to get the picture that the woman was persistent. If she could stand up to a man like Alfie, she wouldn’t have a problem with standing up to him. He turned the chair slightly towards here, the movement making him wince.

“What happened?” She leaned forward and lightly touched his face to examine his eyes and the cut on his cheek. His nose had stopped bleeding, luckily.

“I fell.”

She snorted and shook her head. “Yeah, that’s what all the men ‘round here say. They fell. You lot are very unsteady on your feet apparently.”

Tommy studied her face as she studied his. “You’re family to Alfie?” 

She smiled slightly. “I’m his cousin. But I also work as his assistant.”

“But you’re a nurse.”

Ariel moved her hands to his hair to see if there were any knots. Her fingers moved quickly but gently. “I was a nurse in the war.” She explained. “Alfie said that if I took care of him and his men with their various injuries then he’d pay me more than any hospital would. I just have to keep his planner and answer the phones too.”

“Ah.”

“You’re Tommy Shelby?”

“You’ve heard of me.”

“I was the one who received your telegram and passed it along to Alfie.” Her hands dropped to gently press his ribs.

Tommy couldn’t help the knee-jerk reaction of pain when she pressed into his broken ribs. He jolted away from her with a wince.

Ariel withdrew. “Can I see?” She requested.

He hesitated. Only moments before Alfie Solomons was threatening him with a gun. Now his cousin was trying to take care of him. It seemed suspicious. Maybe she was just a plant, there to figure out his weaknesses. Tommy hated appearing weak, especially when it came to injuries sustained from being jumped.

But the woman’s touch was so gentle and there was a look of care in her ocean-blue eyes.

Tommy unbuttoned his coat and waistcoat before untucking his shirt. Ariel lifted the fabric with care and took a look at his ribs.

“Some fall you took.” She remarked while running her fingers over the severely bruised area. “You should have these wrapped as soon as you can. It would be best if you went back to the hospital but I’m guessing you left on your own accord. No doctor in their right mind would release you like this.”

He nodded. Well, the girl was clever, he had to give her that.

“Where are you off to after this?” She asked, lowering his shirt.

“Back to Birmingham.” He answered and buttoned up his waistcoat again.

Her brow furrowed. “I wouldn’t travel in your condition.

Tommy adjusted his coat collar. “I got here just fine.”

“That’s all well and good, Mr. Shelby, but it doesn’t mean you should have. If you don’t have your injuries taken care of properly then you’ll only make your recovery longer.”

“I’m aware.”

The door opened and Alfie came back in. Without knocking, it was his office after all even if his cousin was treating it like a private exam room. “Alright, check-up’s over. Mr. Shelby, you want to make a deal, let’s get this over with.”

“Alfie…”

“Ariel, so good to see you, love.” He gathered up the contracts, all signed, and stuffed them back in her hands. “Give me best to your mum. I’ll be ‘round for Sabbath soon, all in good time.”

She didn’t budge. “Alfie.”

“In the meantime, back to work with ya. Head on out, on you go.”

“Nice to meet you, Ariel.” Tommy gave her a nod.

The woman sighed and stood up. “Nice to meet you as well, Mr. Shelby.” She gave her cousin a glare before leaving with the papers in hand.

Tommy watched her leave, a little struck that one of Alfie’s relatives was so gentle. It wasn’t too much of a shock how headstrong she was though.

Unfortunately, Alfie took notice. Caught Tommy’s eyes lingering on her with a bit of interest playing in them. “You know what her name means, mate?”

The Blinder blinked a few times and turned to face him again. “No, I don’t.” The origin of names wasn’t something he wasted time on.

“It’s Hebrew.” Alfie crossed his arms over his chest. “Means lion of God. Usually a boy’s name, right, but when she were born, she screamed like a fucking lion’s cub. Just a little thing tryna roar. We call her Ari, just means lion.”

“Thank you for the education.” Tommy replied, not too interested in the woman’s name. More so on who she was as a person.

“Best you listen.” Alfie leaned forward. “She’s got a bite to her, right? But the worse you’re gonna get is from me. I ever catch word that you’ve been bothering her, you’ll wish I’d’ve thrown you into a lion’s den instead.”

Tommy was still limping as he left the bakery. 

“So, who beat you up?”

He glanced over his shoulder to see Ariel was loitering by the front doors of the building. “Men.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Well, I didn’t think a horse kicked your ribs in.”

He smiled and shook his head. “Nope, not a horse.” He turned back around and headed for the barge.

Alfie was clever. Clever enough to know that under no circumstances would he allow his cousin, a bright, kind, respectable Jewish woman associate with a violent, shady, dangerous gangster.

Therefore, if Tommy Shelby was ever in Camden Town for business, Ariel was sent across the city to run an errand that really didn’t need to be done. Alfie didn’t care when she came back complaining about how ludicrous it was. She didn’t know Tommy had been there and Tommy hadn’t seen her.

What Alfie couldn’t anticipate was the result of a bad decision and a couple of years passing by. His aunt insisted that Ariel needed to be wed.

_What will become of her if we don’t arrange a marriage now? She’ll be alone the rest of her life? No husband? No children? It’s a disgrace, Alfie!_

And as the unofficial head of the family, it suddenly became his job to find a suitable husband for his cousin. Thing was, not many men in the Jewish community were keen on marrying into the same family as Alfie Solomons. Sure, they’d be marrying into wealth, but at what cost?

Eventually, Alfie found someone who would accept the large dowry at the risk of being under Alfie’s thumb for the foreseeable future.

He delivered the news to his cousin that he’d arranged a match. Ariel laughed in his face, told him to go to hell, and left.

After the hard work he put into finding a husband, Alfie wasn’t happy. He told his aunt that either Ariel agreed to the match or she would no longer be supported by the family. Ariel, again, told him to go to hell, packed up her things, and left that night.

Tommy was flitting in and out of consciousness as he was wheeled down the hall. The walls seemed to convulse around him and the ceiling spun.

“We’ve got an arrival for surgery.” The man wheeling the gurney announced. “Make way please. Nurse, if you’d administer the anesthetics.”

“Yes-oh my goodness.”

The voice responding was so familiar. But Tommy’s brain had turned to mush and he couldn’t place it to a face or a name.

“Tommy?”

He slipped back under before he could see her face.

Tommy was in and out for quite some time after his surgery. But the first time he was lucid, he found himself practically bolted to the bed. His head was locked into a metal brace and his body felt like it had been changed to nothing but lead. His throat was dry and his vision was still fuzzy.

“Did that horse come back to get you, Tommy?”

It began to dawn on him, the voice belonged to Ariel. The woman he hadn’t seen in years. He wanted to say something or at least smile but he couldn’t seem to do either. Nothing in his body was responding to his brain.

“It’s okay.” She walked over and touched his arm. “You won’t be able to do much for a short while. You had major surgery and it’ll take time to recover. But you’re in good hands.” She placed her index and middle finger against his palm. “Can you try to squeeze my hand?”

It was like he was hitting a hundred walls just trying to move his muscles. Something so simple was suddenly so agonizing. But he relented and managed to weakly move his fingers to wrap around hers.

“Good, much better than I expected.” She said encouragingly. “Are you in pain?”

He couldn’t even manage to focus for long enough to find out if he was in pain or not. But he lightly squeezed her hand again to agree.

“Okay, I’ll bring you morphine. It’ll most likely make you fall back asleep. But you need as much rest as you can get right now.”

Tommy started to nod off again, not able to move or even think he couldn’t convey much to her anyway.

It wasn’t too long until Tommy was able to speak again. Yet, for the most part he was immobile. The brace, as Ariel explained, was a precaution. The doctor didn’t want him moving his head and causing more damage. 

“You’ve got quite the will to live, Mr. Shelby. If you had arrived any later, you’d surely be dead by now. A miracle you survived at all.” The surgeon had said.

Tommy didn’t feel very lucky. He felt duped and defeated. And since he couldn’t move, there was nothing he could do but lay there and think. Think about all the mistakes he made, the ways he could’ve gotten the upper hand, things he could’ve done to further protect himself. But hindsight was only making him more disgruntled.

It was fortunate he had Ariel. While the other nurses took good care of him, Ariel paid him special attention. He wasn’t sure if it was because they had met before or he was in such a sorry state. Either way, he didn’t question it much. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he adored the attention she gave him. In one of his most vulnerable and darkest times in his life, he had a little ray of sunshine. 

“’Morning, Tommy.” Ariel walked into the room and went to open the blinds to let in some daylight.

Tommy awoke, groggy and disoriented. He still wasn’t accustomed to waking up in the hospital, let alone waking up in the state he was left in.

“Breakfast will be ‘round soon. Can I get you water?” Ariel paused to hear a grunt of confirmation. Although he’d regained his speech, sometimes it was delayed, especially in the morning when he was half asleep. She walked over to pour him a glass from the pitcher beside his hospital bed. “Did you sleep alright?” She wondered.

“No.” He muttered and tried to shift into a more comfortable position.

“Did you ask the night nurse to give you something to help you sleep?” She helped him sit up, propping a few extra pillows behind him to support him.

“No.” He ran a hand over his face, stifling a yawn.

“Why not?” She tried to hide her disappointment. Never had she met a more stubborn patient than Tommy. He hardly ate, refused aid in moving, and rarely slept.

“That shit you’ve been giving me s’making me see things.” He replied grumpily.

“What kind of things are you seeing?” She handed him the glass of water, making sure it was steady in his hand before she let go.

His blue eyes met her face. There was a long pause between them before he raised the glass to his lips.

Ariel sighed and made herself busy by adjusting the sheets on his bed. “Well, hallucinations can be common. But you need sleep to heal faster, Tommy.” She reminded him.

He didn’t say anything else in response, happy to let the subject drop before she made a bigger deal out of it. He let her take the glass from him and he reached for his cigarettes. His hand trembled as he stuck the smoke between his lips and attempted to light it.

Ariel let him struggle for a few moments before she offered. “You won’t get any better if you keep at it like this?”

“Like what?” He went to run a hand through his hair but caught himself. Half his head was still shaved, the stitches were still in place. Ariel would scold him if he touched the sutures. So, he clenched his fingers and let his hand fall to his lap.

“Being stubborn. You can’t heal on your own, you know. You need others to help you. That’s the way life is.” Ariel put her hands on her hips, facing him with a stern look. “You can’t carry the world on your shoulders.”

Tommy raised his brow as if he was actually responsive to her advice, even when he wasn’t. He’d been carrying the world on his shoulders for a long time. He didn’t intend on stopping.

“Is your sister coming to see you soon?” Ariel moved closer towards him to check his stitches. It was her job, after all, not trying to get him to be more receptive to help.

“Not sure, why do you ask?”

The nurse shrugged. “You always seem to be in a better mood when she comes around. She’s very important to you.”

Tommy hadn’t realized that she’d taken notice of his relationship with Ada. “Am I in a bad mood the other times?”

“I wouldn’t say a bad mood, although the other nurses call you surly.” She informed him with a scolding tone. “You’re prickly, I can agree with them on that. But none of us are going through what you are so I suppose we aren’t ones to judge.”

He almost laughed. Prickly. He’d murdered men with his bare hands before and she was calling him prickly. “I don’t like being like this.”

“I doubt anyone would. Major brain surgery isn’t something to look forward to.” Ariel began cleaning around his stitches, taking as much care to be gentle.

“Just being helpless.” He mumbled and exhaled a breath of smoke. “I want to be able to leave this fucking place.”

“Then you need to listen to me. Listen to the doctor and you’ll be out of here sooner. If you’re stubborn, it’ll take longer. Trust me. I’m only here to help you.” Ariel made sure he was supported enough by the pillows and cleaned up the empty glass of water. “Breakfast will be here soon.”

“Thank you.” Tommy stubbed out his cigarette and watched her leave.

One morning, another nurse woke Tommy up. This was uncommon because it was usually Ariel who was there first thing to check on him. He blearily looked around to make sure he was in the same room. Paranoia had gotten to him and he was afraid his enemies would find where he was being treated.

“Good morning, Mr. Shelby.” The nurse greeted with less warmth in her voice than Ariel’s always had.

“Where’s Ariel?” His throat was scratchy from the long night’s sleep, aided by medication.

“It’s her day off.” She replied. “She’ll be back Tuesday.”

That put Tommy in a sour mood. He denied breakfast and sulked most of the morning, not giving more than one worded answers to the staff.

Until about two in the afternoon when the door opened. Tommy looked over, surprised to see Ariel dressed in her normal clothing instead of the uniform she worked in.

“They said it was your day off.” He looked confused.

“It is.” She came in, taking off her coat and hat. “So, you should be grateful I’m here at work to keep you company.” She smiled and pulled up a chair.

Tommy was still a bit perplexed but her presence already put him more at ease. “Aye? To do what? Lecture me more?” He teased.

She laughed softly and sat down near his bed. “Your sister said you weren’t happy that you couldn’t read with your headaches. And since I can’t read to you while I’m working, I figured…” She shrugged and set down her purse, sheepishly looking at him.

“You figured…”

“If you don’t want me to stay then I can go. I know I’m coming in unannounced, I just thought we seemed to get along well enough and it’s only your sister coming to visit-”

“I want you to stay.”

Ariel smiled and reached into her purse. “Well, I’m not sure what you like to read. But I have taken to this Agatha Christie novel. I just enjoy the mystery of it all.”

Tommy liked to see her outside of work, shyly telling him about things she enjoyed. It removed him the hospital setting even just in spirit. Sure, they were still there, but she created a different environment for him to settle into.

“Now, I’ve already started it but I’m not too far in. I can go back and start from the beginning just so you’re not confused.” She held up the book to him, one hand touching the cover almost affectionately.

“Of course.” He nodded. “Wouldn’t want to miss any of it.”

Excited that he had taken to the idea, Ariel got comfortable and opened to the first page. She cleared her throat before “’The intense interest aroused in the public by what was known at the time as the Styles Case has now somewhat subsided’”

It became a routine for them before either of them realized. On her days off, Ariel came with _The Mysterious Affair at Styles._ They exchanged pleasantries, she asked how he was and he wondered if she was having a nice day off. Sometimes they talked about their lives. She learned that he had been married and had a child before he lost his wife. He found out what transpired between her and her family regarding the botched betrothal. Then, Ariel began to read. When she noticed Tommy start to doze off, she marked the line but continued reading. That way, he would still lull off to sleep, but when she returned with the book she would start from where he started to nod off so he didn’t miss anything.

“’No, right the other side of the room. Why? Poirot shrugged his shoulders. I wondered. That is all.’ Oh, did I skip a line…oh no, sorry.”

“Ariel?” Tommy piped up when she broke away from the book’s text.

“Hm?” She looked up.

“When I’m discharged here, will you come and stay at Arrow House with me?”

Ariel couldn’t help her lips from popping open in shock. “In Warwickshire? Why?”

“I would like someone there just to make sure I’m still healing correctly.” It was a feeble excuse, Tommy knew that. But he needed something. He was afraid that when he left the hospital, he wouldn’t see Ariel again. That was something he wouldn’t settle with. He had grown far too fond of her company. “I would pay you and you could stay in the house. Anything you needed you could have. I would take care of you.”

She stared at him with a look of disbelief. What he was offering was so unbelievable. It started off sounding like a job offer but it was starting to morph into something else. What it was, she wasn’t exactly sure. “Tommy…”

“I just wanted-” Never before had he been so at a loss for words in front of her. “I didn’t want to stop seeing you.”

Ariel slowly dog-eared the page they were on and closed the book. “So, you want me to move in with you. To work for you?”

He nodded. His hair had grown back in for the most part and he looked less gaunt and pale. It wouldn’t be more than a week before he was discharged to go home. Once he could walk on his own without assistance, which he was close to. He could get up and wander around the room for a bit. He’d taken to walking slowly down the hall, Ariel by his side to make sure he didn’t get faint or weak. By the time he was home, he wouldn’t need her. Yet, he was offering her a job as a live-in nurse. To do what?

“You won’t need me for longer than a week, Tommy.” She reminded him even though she didn’t want to admit it. Being a nurse, she liked to help everyone. But Tommy was special to her. She couldn’t exactly place a finger on it. Just like when they first met in Alfie’s office. She didn’t know why she was drawn to the mysterious man. But when he spoke so fondly of his son, the light in his blue eyes was irresistible. When she coaxed a smile from him, her heart skipped a beat. The highlight of her day was seeing him.

“I need you.” His words came out vulnerable and almost breathless. He wouldn’t look away from her though, he was serious.

“I-” She stammered for a moment. “I need you too.” She whispered in response.

The relief on his face was evident. She had no idea how long he was planning to ask her to stay at Arrow House. Worried she would pull away, he kept putting it off. But now things were in place. Everything would be okay.

“’What is it, mon ami? Nothing, I said sadly. They are two delightful women. And neither of them is for you, finished Poirot. Never mind. Console yourself, my friend. We may hunt together again, who knows. And then’”

Tommy had his face turned up to the dull sunlight that was straining to break through the moody gray sky. He was reclined back in the wrought iron chair that was placed out in the expansive lawn of Arrow House. He opened one eye to glance over at Ariel when she stopped abruptly. “And then what?”

“That’s it. That’s the end.” She shut the now worn book and set it on the table in front of them.

“Hm." He frowned and closed his eye again.

“Did you like it?” She wondered.

“I liked you reading it to me.”

Ariel smiled and reached over to touch his hand. She had been at Arrow House for two weeks and it had been the best decision of her life. Charlie had taken to her, enjoying her company. The little boy was just as happy to have his father back home.

And Tommy. Well, he was something else outside of the hospital. Not in a bad way, it was just good to see him settling back into his own life. Being able to do things on his own and resuming the confident airs he had before. But since Ariel had seen him at his weakest, he entrusted a great deal in her.

He kissed her for the first time after she wished him a good night. He was so much gentler than she expected. After what he’d been through, she expected him to be tough towards everything in life. But he wasn’t guarded with her.

Although the arrangement was strange and Ariel wasn’t sure where it would lead, she was more than happy to follow.

“Well, I suppose it’s perfect timing,” Tommy said as he opened his eyes and saw Mary coming across the lawn to talk to them. “I have a meeting soon.”

Although Ariel protested, he was already getting back into work. She urged him to lay low just a bit longer but it was difficult to keep him in a calm state.

“Mr. Shelby, your brothers are here.” Mary said when she was close enough. “And a man who’s only called himself the Wandering Jew.”

Tommy didn’t seem as perplexed with the odd moniker. He simply sat up with a sigh and let Ariel’s hand slip from his. “I’ll be back, you relax.” He told her and kissed the top of her dark hair.

Ariel looked confused. Wandering Jew? What on Earth? But she just nodded and watched him and Mary walk back to the massive estate. She tried to take it easy and soak up what little sun there was out. But she couldn’t get her mind to stop running amok.

Then, she suddenly sat up with a gasp.

Tommy was about to tell Alfie that he was in need of glasses when the door to his study opened.

Ariel and Alfie stared at each other, both completely at a loss for why the other was there.

“Ariel Solomons, have you lost your fucking mind?” Alfie went from zero to a hundred within seconds. “The whole fucking family has been looking for you for months!” He shouted. “We’ve ‘bout lost our damn minds ‘cause you decided to disappear off the face of the fucking planet! Now you end up at Tommy Fucking Shelby’s?” He stormed towards her with an angry look.

“Don’t speak to me like that. There’s a reason I left!” She had no issue raising her voice right back at him.

“It’s tradition, Ariel, you’re acting like a child!”

“Fuck tradition, you just want to control me.” She spat back at him and lifted her chin, unafraid of her cousin.

Alfie grunted and turned around to face Tommy. “As for you, mate, I fucking told ya to stay the hell away from her. Now she’s here? I swear I’m gonna fucking shoot you, Tommy.” He growled and a hand went to his waistband.

“If you touch him I’ll kill _you_.” Ariel snarled. “So don’t even threaten him.”

Alfie looked utterly at a loss for words. When on Earth had this all happened? His cousin disappeared and he finds her shacked up with a Shelby? It was like the worst was happening all at once. What would their family all say? “You can’t be serious!”

“I love him. I’m serious about that.” She asserted and moved to stand beside Tommy.

“Love? You don’t know what love is, Ari.” He scoffed.

“And you do?” She shot back. “You’ve never loved anyone!”

Alfie’s eyes narrowed at her. “This ain’t happening.” He desperately tried to get a hold of the situation.

“It’s already happened. You can’t stop it.”

“Alfie, I don’t intend on letting you breaking up our relationship.” Tommy finally spoke up. His stance protective by Ariel. “If this will be an issue then it’s an issue between us. It doesn’t involve her.”

Alfie threw his hands up with a noise of frustration. “Fucking hell you two are gonna drive me mad!” He exclaimed. “What do you think this is gonna do to your mother, aye? What’ll she think? What’ll Camden think? We’ll be the fucking laughingstock of London!”

Ariel crossed her arms over her chest. “I don’t care. Tommy makes me happy.”

“Happy. Love, you don’t know what the fuck that man’s capable of. You can’t be happy with him.”

“What sort of things do you do?” She retorted angrily. “Was I ever safe with you? Was I ever safe with our family? How can you even say that?”

Alfie was starting to realize he was losing the fight. “Can’t fucking believe this.” He turned away from them, running a hand over his mouth. “Fuck’s sake.”

Ariel reached for Tommy’s hand, refusing to let her cousin tear them apart.

“Alfie, you know I wouldn’t hurt her.” Tommy’s voice softened.

The man wanted to bring up Grace’s death but the words wouldn’t come out. He let out an exasperated sigh and faced them again. Knowing how stubborn his cousin was, he knew he wasn’t going to win. “I apologize for having good sense.” He muttered.

A small smile formed on Ariel’s lips when she realized Alfie was turning around. “I’ll never stop caring about our family, Alfie, but I can’t help who I love.”

Alfie grimaced and pointed his cane at Tommy. “If you fuck up, I’m going to put your head on a pike outside me bakery.” He threatened with all the intention in the world.

Tommy nodded. “I’d expect nothing less.”

He glared at the two of them for a moment. “Fucking hell.” He sighed, his shoulders slumping. “Fine. Fine. Stubborn git.” He muttered.

Tommy sneaked a smile to Ariel whose eyes lit up with triumph.

**Author's Note:**

> I thrive on critique


End file.
